Hell on Earth
by Tic-Toc-Goes-The-Clock
Summary: ATTENTION A NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FINI LA SAISON 7 SOUS PEINE DE SPOIL (ne suis pas le déroulement de l'actuel saison 8)
1. Chapter 1

Les muscles de Dean se raidirent lorsque son pied pesa par mégarde sur l'une des nombreuses brindilles qui jonchaient le sol. Aux aguets, il resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, l'oreille tendue, essayant de percevoir un son plus inquiétant que les autres. Ce n'était pas une tâche aisée. Au Purgatoire, le moindre murmure, le plus léger des frottements semblaient venir d'une menace mortelle. Sa respiration se troubla légèrement, lorsqu'il perçut un bruit plus nette dans son dos. S'efforçant de ne pas bouger, il essaya cependant de jeter un léger coup d'œil sur le côté. Sa prise se resserra sur la branche épaisse qu'il tenait entre ses mains. C'était sa seule arme ici. Autant dire qu'il était une cible plus que facile.

La présence qu'il percevait derrière lui fit un mouvement, et il réagit d'instinct. Il se retourna et asséna plus ou moins un l'aveuglette un coup avec sa branche. L'objet se brisa net, mais il avait également assommé son ennemi. Suffisamment en tout cas pour avoir le temps de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Il ne s'attarda pas pour l'identifier. Vampire, Wendigo, Changelings, Djinn ou Shapeshifters, ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Il n'avait aucun moyen de les battre. Sa seule chance était de fuir, et de rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour remettre la main sur Castiel.

Il détala aussi vite qu'il le put, zigzagant entre les arbres, maudissant intérieurement Rick Roman et tous les léviathans du monde. Il se figea sur cette pensée. Une seconde. Si Rick Roman était effectivement mort... Cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il était... ici ?

« Merde ! » jura Dean.

Cette seconde d'inattention lui fut fatal. L'instant d'après, il se retrouva plaqué au sol par une forme sombre et indistincte, aux yeux rouges menaçant. D'instinct, il repoussa des deux mains le visage de la créature, l'empêchant ainsi de le mordre sauvagement à la gorge. Il essaya de s'aider de ses jambes, et son regard s'agrandit légèrement lorsqu'il vit s'approcher une seconde créature. Puis une troisième, puis une quatrième. Il y en avait tellement qu'il renonça à les compter. Il se débattit un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Il était Dean Winchester bordel. Il avait survécu à l'enfer, au paradis, aux Jefferson Starship et à Mère. Il n'allait certainement pas crevé au Purgatoire.

La créature lâcha soudain un gémissement suraigu et fut brusquement tiré en arrière. Pensant que les créatures se battaient entre elles pour avoir l'honneur de l'étriper, Dean essaya tant bien que mal de se relever mais quelque chose le retint au sol. Cependant, le quelque chose en question le relâcha bien vite. Une troisième créature commit l'erreur de s'attaquer à lui, mais elle disparut dans une explosion de fumée silencieuse. Apeurées, les âmes restantes préférèrent battre en retraite et disparurent en quelques secondes dans la forêt sombre qu'était le Purgatoire. Sonné, Dean eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette grisâtre à l'apparence humaine. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se redresser pour mieux voir, la silhouette avait disparu.

[***]

Le corps de Sam battait à toute rompre. Un peu hagard, sa prise se resserra sur le fusil qu'il tenait entre les mains, mais sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait en faire. Dean et Cass avaient disparu. Mais d'après le rire que Rick Roman avait lâché juste avant de disparaître, il s'attendait à cet effet. Sam ferma les yeux le temps de pester contre sa bêtise. Il aurait dû sentir venir le coup fourré. Peut-être que le plan de Rick avait toujours été de le séparer de Dean. Il releva brusquement son arme en sentant le regard de Crowley peser sur lui.

« Doucement mon garçon, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un avec ceci ? » interrogea calmement le démon, fourrant les mains dans les poches de son costume.

« Ramenez-le » exigea-t-il, le canon de son arme pointé sur le visage de Crowley.

« Oh... j'aimerais. Mais je ne peux pas. Cela impliquerait de devoir ouvrir une porte vers le Purgatoire et toi et moi savons à quel point c'est... risqué... »

Avec un claquement métallique, Sam prépara son arme au tir, la mâchoire serrée.

« Ou bien tu pourrais me vendre ton âme. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de choses que je peux obtenir une fois que je suis motivé » proposa Crowley d'un air faussement innocent, effleurant du bout des doigts la surface du meuble à côté de lui. « Cinq ans, et tu retrouves ton frère ».

Les lèvres de Sam se plissèrent. Il hésitait. Crowley n'était pas particulièrement connu pour son honnêteté dans les affaires. Son contrat comporterait forcément une faille, une faille qui lui serait fatal. Mais d'un autre côté, Crowley avait raison. La porte du Purgatoire avait déjà été ouverte une fois, et le résultat n'avait pas été très bon.

« Je veux pouvoir sortir d'ici sans être blessé » avança Sam.

« D'accord. Je te laisse même garder la voiture si tu insistes ».

« Je veux aussi l'assurance que Dean reviendra en bonne santé. Et pour Castiel... »

« Je ne ramènerais pas l'ange déchu. Lui et moi avons... quelques inimités si tu te souviens bien. Dean, Dean, et seulement Dean ».

Les lèvres de Sam se plissèrent pendant qu'il considérait l'offre. Ce n'était pas si mal. Disons que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Dean le tuerait sur-le-champ lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il avait vendu son âme pour le sauver. Et il chercherait tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour le sauver. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Lui-même avait tout essayé lorsque Dean avait vendu son âme pour le sauver lui.

« Alors, nous avons un deal ? » voulut savoir Crowley, main tendue. « Si tu es timide, je veux bien t'épargner le baiser langoureux que nous devons échanger ».

Sam baissa les yeux, considérant la main du démon. Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il devait sortir Dean du Purgatoire. Il allait baisser son arme, céder à la tentation de serrer la main de Crowley, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit qu'il aurait reconnu entre tous. Le léger coup de vent annonçant l'arrivée ou le départ d'un ange. Castiel ? Castiel avait réussi à s'échapper du Purgatoire ?

[***]

Épuisé, Dean se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre rachitique. Il ignorait complètement depuis combien de temps il était ici. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours, mais il n'aurait su le dire. Le soleil ne s'était pas levé une seul fois. La forêt était constamment plongée dans une pénombre des plus inquiétantes. Et les gens avaient tendance à perdre complètement la notion du temps lorsqu'il passait leur temps à courir pour échapper à des âmes furieuses. Il ferma les yeux une seconde ou deux, essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Il repensa alors à ce qui c'était passé. Il était quasiment certain d'avoir vu un fantôme. Bordel, mais que faisait un fantôme ici ? Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il s'en plaignait, il avait été d'une redoutable efficacité en lui sauvant la mise. Mais il ne se l'expliquait pas. De toute façon, il était trop épuisé pour songer à une théorie quelconque. Il laisserait ça à Sam lorsqu'il le reverrait.

Il sursauta en entendant un bruit, se remit brusquement debout, regardant aux alentours. Il avait passé assez de temps ici pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester immobile. Il se remit à marcher, jetant de fréquents coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, coinçant ses doigts gelés sous ses coudes pour les garder au chaud. Il régnait ici une température glaciale. Il espérait que Cass allait bien. Il ne s'expliquait pas non plus sa disparition soudaine. Il se demandait où il avait bien pu atterrir. Avait-il réussi à s'échapper du Purgatoire ? Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas aussi facile. Mais à sa connaissance, aucun ange n'avait jamais été enfermé ici. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant des éclats d'une lumière blanche et éclatante au loin. Était-ce... Castiel ?

Il pressa le pas dans cette direction, alternant course et marche pour s'essouffler moins vite. Son instinct lui soufflait que le meilleur moyen de rester en vie était d'être avec un allié potentiel. Il se mit à courir franchement, sans se soucier d'être essoufflé lorsqu'il vit un éclat de lumière plus puissant que les autres. Il avait perdu trop de monde. Jo, Helen, Bobby, ses parents... il ne voulait pas en plus perdre le meilleur ami qu'il avait jamais eu.

« Cass ! »

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait crier lorsque l'écho de sa voix se répéta lugubrement dans la forêt déserte. Il courut à toute jambe en direction des lumières qui brillaient par intermittence. Puis il n'y eut plus rien.

« Castiel ! »

Il accéléra encore, les branches d'arbres lui giflant le visage et s'accrochant à ses vêtements. Un bruissement des feuilles le fit s'arrêter brutalement, son regard vert fouillant la pénombre. Ses muscles se raidirent, prêt à détaler à toute vitesse, mais il lâcha un infime soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant l'imperméable beige de l'ange. Ce dernier, l'air hagard, émergea des arbres, traînant des pieds sur le sol. Trop soulagé pour seulement parler, Dean le regarda se retourner à demi pour regarder le bosquet d'arbres dont il venait d'émerger, et ne sembla réagir qu'en voyant l'ange s'effondrer vers l'arrière.

« Cass ! Castiel ! Hey, non, tu me fais pas ça, tu restes avec moi ! » lâcha-t-il en se précipitant pour le retenir. « Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Je... j'ai essayé de... de... mais mes pouvoirs... ils ne fonctionnent pas très bien ici... je... ils m'ont attaqué... j'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser... »

« Doucement vieux, doucement » marmonna Dean en remettant tant bien que mal Castiel debout et en lui passant un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir, passant le bras de l'ange sur ses épaules. « On va trouver un moyen de se sortir de là... »

« Dean... »

« Oui ? » demanda le chasseur, jetant de rapides coups d'œil aux alentours, espérant dénicher un abri, ne serait-ce qu'un arbre plus haut que les autres, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour hisser l'ange blessé et épuisé qu'était Castiel sur une branche.

« J'ai toujours aimé ton optimisme, même dans les situations désespérées... » lâcha l'ange avec ce qui sembla être à Dean un léger sourire dans la voix.

[***]

Sam ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passa sous ses yeux. Une seconde plus tôt, Crowley se tenait fièrement devant lui, les mains dans les poches, sûr de lui et de sa victoire. Désormais, il lâchait un horrible hurlement de douleur alors qu'une lumière blanche lui sortait de la bouche et des yeux. Le cri s'éteignit et le corps inanimé du démon s'écrasa sur le sol, face contre terre. Surpris, Sam ne sut pas tout de suite comment réagir. Mais son instinct de chasseur reprit le dessus lorsqu'il entendit une voix dire :

« Viens, tu ne peux pas rester ici ».

Son arme pointée sur la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, Sam ne répondit pas, et rien dans son attitude n'indiquait qu'il n'avait envie de la suivre.

« S'il-te-plait, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps » insista poliment la jeune fille.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Préfères-tu que je te la raconte maintenant ou que je sauve d'abord ton frère ? »

Il pointa aussitôt son arme par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, mais elle réagit avant lui. Elle pirouetta sur elle-même, faisant voler autour de ses jambes fines les pans de la robe bleue foncée qu'elle portait. Sa main se porta aussitôt sur le front de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer.

« Anges contre léviathans, les anges perdent » lui signala l'homme avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Léviathans contre anges gardiens, les léviathans perdent » répliqua la jeune fille avec un calme déconcertant.

La tête du léviathan se décolla du reste de son corps avec une giclée de sang. Tenant la tête de la créature par une touffe de cheveux, l'ange se tourna vers Sam.

« Tu dois t'en aller, maintenant. Ne te préoccupe pas de Meg, va chercher ta voiture et éloigne-toi d'ici. Ne t'arrête sous aucun prétexte » expliqua l'ange d'une voix neutre, semblable à celle que Castiel employait souvent en lui lançant les clés de l'Impala.

« Quoi ? Attendez, où est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Chercher le prophète de dieu. Ne t'inquiète pas, je garde un œil sur toi Sam ».

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ! » voulut savoir Sam. « Attendez ! »

Mais elle disparut dans un coup de vent. Sam regarda le corps inanimé qui servait d'hôte à Crowley, puis il releva la tête. Il ne savait certes pas qui elle était, mais elle venait de lui sauver la mise. Le fait qu'elle soit un ange ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était totalement de son côté, mais en attendant d'avoir mieux, il s'en contenterait.

[***]

« On va faire une pause, d'accord Cass ? »

L'ange, toujours épuisé de son combat, n'avait même pas la force de lui répondre. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, Dean le portait et le traînait plus qu'il ne l'aidait à marcher.

« Tu devrais me laisser ici... » marmonna Castiel lorsque le chasseur l'eut adossé contre un arbre et qu'il se fut accroupi près de lui.

« Je ne pars pas sans toi » répondit Dean en écartant les pans de l'imperméable beige couvert de boue pour essayer de voir si Castiel n'était pas blessé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es mon ami ! » répondit Dean un peu plus brusquement qu'il n'aurait dû.

« … Je ne comprends pas » lâcha l'ange.

« Quoi ? » grommela Dean pendant qu'il lui avait quelque difficulté à retirer l'imperméable de l'ange.

« Comment... tu peux encore être mon ami. Après ce que j'ai fait. Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses encore être mon ami après que j'ai ouvert le Purgatoire ».

La mâchoire serrée, Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite, pas avant d'avoir étendu l'imperméable de Castiel sur lui pour lui tenir chaud, et d'avoir rajouté son propre blouson par-dessus.

« Tu as essayé de réparer tes erreurs. C'est suffisant pour que je t'accorde mon pardon ».

« Mais... » marmonna faiblement Castiel, ses yeux bleus clairs fixant le vide.

« Ne pas te pardonner, ça signifie ne pas pardonner Sam, et ça signifie ne pas me pardonner moi. J'ai été celui qui a brisé le premier sceau de l'apocalypse. Sam l'a déclenché. Ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai fini par y arriver, j'ai fini par le pardonner, et par me pardonner. Tu as fait une connerie, mais tu m'as aidé à l'arranger ».

Dean resta silencieux une minute, le temps d'étaler un peu plus soigneusement que nécessaire l'imperméable de Cass sur ses jambes.

« Tu n'es pas juste mon ami, d'accord ? Tu es mon frère ».

« … C'est étrange... » lâcha l'ange d'un air absent.

« Quoi ? » grommela Dean, que tout cet étalage de sentiment commençait à mettre sérieusement mal à l'aise.

« … j'avais des centaines de frères, dans la garnison... mais je crois que tu es de loin mon préféré... Tu es le plus drôle. Plus qu'Uriel tu sais » confia l'ange du ton neutre qu'il avait toujours.

Dean retint un rire. Ce n'était pas difficile d'être plus drôle qu'Uriel. Son sourire se rétracta de son visage lorsqu'il se sentit vaciller.

« Tu as... senti ça ? »

« … Ça quoi ? » demanda l'ange d'une voix fatigué.

« Cette secousse. Ça vient de recommencer ! »

« Dean... ? » marmonna Cass lorsque le chasseur lâcha un gémissement de douleur en se saisissant la poitrine. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Je... je sais pas je... »

Dean avait cette étrange sensation d'être tiraillé. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait fermement empoigné pour l'emmener quelque part, mais que ses pieds restaient fermement ancrés sur le sol. Sam avait-il trouvé un moyen de le tirer de là ? Si ce crétin avait vendu son âme pour le sauver, il allait le tuer. Il avait l'impression que Castiel, pourtant juste à côté de lui, était pourtant éloigné de plusieurs dizaine de mètres. Dans un dernier réflexe, il attrapa l'ange, refusant de l'abandonner ici s'il avait l'occasion de s'en sortir, puis ce fut le trou noir.

[***]

Sam leva le pied de l'accélérateur en s'apercevant qu'il roulait à toute vitesse sur une route déserte. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident ou de se faire bêtement arrêté par une patrouille de police pour un contrôle. Même s'il doutait qu'un policier puisse décemment être présent dans ce coin désert et sous ce déluge torrentiel.

Un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant la route, et un instant plus tard, un coup de tonnerre roula dans l'air pendant de longues secondes.

« Tu devrais ralentir ».

Il sursauta et dévia de sa route, surpris, faillit finir dans le fossé, mais parvint à rectifier sa trajectoire au dernier moment.

« Bordel de... » commença-t-il à jurer.

« Désolée » s'excusa l'ange sur un ton parfaitement indifférent. « J'ai songé à te prévenir par voie télépathique, mais j'ai pensé que cela te surprendrait tout autant ».

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Ariel » se présenta l'ange. « Je suis ton ange gardien ».

« Mon... mon quoi ? » s'interrogea Sam, s'efforçant de rester concentré sur la route.

« Ton ange gardien. Tu as dû en entendre parler, non ? Je suis destinée à vous garder en vie, toi et Dean ».

« On ne peut pas dire que vous ayez été très efficace » lui fit remarquer très justement Sam en repensant à toutes les fois où lui ou Dean avaient frôlé la mort, voir où ils étaient morts tout court.

« Vous n'êtes pas exactement un modèle de prudence » répondit calmement l'ange. « Tu devrais ralentir » répéta-t-elle.

« Vous avez dit que vous alliez ramener mon frère »

« J'y travaille. Mais tu devrais vraiment ralentir ».

« Pourquoi ? Je ne sais même pas où je vais ! Je ne sais même pas si je peux vous faire confiance ! »

Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel, et par chance, Sam fixait la route à ce moment-là. Il eut ainsi l'occasion d'apercevoir la silhouette trempée, debout en plein milieu de la route. Il écrasa aussitôt le frein, et se surprit à prier pour que l'Impala s'arrête avant de percuter l'homme. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin, il releva la tête, et resta bouche bée en reconnaissant le visage de l'homme. A côté de lui, Ariel, qui n'avait pas bougé malgré le coup de frein qu'il venait de donner, commenta :

« Je viens de ramener ton frère, est-ce une preuve suffisante pour toi ? »

Avec l'air hagard de celui qui ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé là, le regard vert de Dean resta fixé sur le capot familier de sa voiture. Son cerveau ne semblait même pas capable d'avoir une réaction face au déluge qui lui trempait les os. Il releva la tête, jusqu'à croiser le regard de Sam, à travers le pare-brise, entre les allers-retours de l'essuie-glace. Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, parmi les gouttes de pluie, et ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus fort sur l'imperméable beige de Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam eut l'impression de rester ainsi, à fixer son frère dans les yeux, pendant une éternité. Puis tout son corps sembla se remettre à fonctionner. Il jaillit aussitôt de la voiture et se précipita vers son aîné.

« Dean ! Dean, tu es blessé ? »

Dean ne réagit pas vraiment, ses yeux se tournèrent vers Sam, mais il ne réussit pas à prononcer un mot, à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, ou plutôt qu'il avait connu pire. C'était comme si sa gorge était nouée.

« Dean ? » insista Sam en saisissant son frère par les épaules.

« Il a besoin d'une minute. Il vient de perdre son ami ».

Pour la première fois, Sam sembla réaliser ce que tenait Dean entre ses mains. Il attrapa un bout du tissu et le leva pour l'examiner dans la lumière des phares de l'Impala. Mais il avait déjà reconnu l'imperméable de Cass.

« Il... il est mort ? Cass est mort ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il posait cette question à son frère ou à Ariel. Soudain, les épaules de Dean se soulevèrent légèrement alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration, et il lâcha :

« Je... je sais pas... je... j'étais... et puis... »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, lorsqu'il prit enfin conscience de la présence d'Ariel, frêle silhouette derrière l'imposante carrure de son cadet.

« Qui est-elle ? »

« Ariel, c'est... c'est un ange... d'après ce que j'ai compris ».

« Un ange gardien » corrigea l'intéressée d'un ton neutre.

« Un... quoi ? » s'étonna Dean. « Depuis quand on a un ange gardien ? »

« Depuis toujours. La seule chose qui a changé c'est que j'ai pris possession d'un vaisseau » répondit Ariel avec le même ton sérieux que Castiel avait toujours. « Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner, mais les léviathans et les démons sont à vos trousses, et je ne pourrais pas tous les arrêter. Vous devez fuir ».

« Mais... » commença Dean.

L'ange l'interrompit sèchement d'un geste du doigt. Elle semblait avoir tous les sens aux aguets, et elle donnait l'impression de percevoir des choses hors de portée des frères Winchester.

« Quelque chose vient... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, ses cheveux bruns et bouclés de plus en plus trempés à chaque seconde, sa robe bleue foncée lui collant à la peau.

« Montez dans la voiture ».

Sam allait répliquer, mais de nouveau, elle pointa un doigt dans sa direction pour l'empêcher de dire un mot.

« Ne dis rien, montez dans la voiture et roulez le plus loin possible. Je vous retrouverais ».

La frêle silhouette de l'ange disparut soudain, et réapparut avec un bruit de courant d'air derrière les Winchester. Ariel posa une main sur le front de chacun des deux démons qui lui faisaient face et elle se concentra à peine une demi-seconde. Les deux démons hurlèrent de souffrance pendant qu'une lumière d'un blanc étincelant leur sortait par les yeux et la bouche.

« Montez dans la voiture ! » ordonna Ariel.

Sam réagit le premier. Il attrapa Dean par le bras et le poussa à grimper dans la voiture. Il claqua sèchement la portière côté passager derrière lui, puis alla s'installer derrière le volant. Il allait démarrer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Ariel avait de nouveau disparu. Un éclair blanc dans le rétroviseur lui indiqua qu'elle était désormais derrière l'Impala, en train de régler son compte à plusieurs démons. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps pour regarder et démarra en trombe sur la route trempée.

[***]

Dean sortit de la salle de bain, après une douche chaude et avec des vêtements secs, finissant de s'essuyer les cheveux. Son regard tomba presque aussitôt sur l'imperméable de Castiel, soigneusement plié sur l'un des lits de la chambre de motel miteuse qu'ils avaient loué. Il préféra se détourner de cette vision, et s'installa le plus loin possible de l'imperméable, prenant soin de lui tourner le dos. Il s'assit donc face à Sam, installé sur son ordinateur, quelques livres étalés devant lui, prenant quelques notes.

« … Alors ? » croassa Dean, la voix légèrement éraillé.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les Anges gardiens, l'ennui... c'est qu'il y a des tonnes et des tonnes de légendes à leur sujet... Et comme d'habitude, il faut démêler le vrai du faux... »

« Mais... tu penses que c'est vrai ? Que... que cette fille est... notre ange gardien ? »

« Je dirais plutôt... l'un de nos anges gardiens. Les légendes et les mythes laissent tous sous-entendre que chaque être humain à son ange gardien attitré ».

« Et... ça sert à quoi, un ange gardien ? »

« En gros... c'est un être surnaturel qui t'accompagne toute ta vie. Certains écrits disent qu'il est « perché sur notre épaule ». Il s'occupe de te garder en vie, de t'éviter les petits tracas du quotidien comme... trébucher, ou te blesser trop gravement... »

« On peut pas dire qu'elle ait été d'une efficacité redoutable de ce point de vue là » maugréa Dean.

« C'est ce que je lui ai fait remarqué aussi, mais c'est parce que le pouvoir des anges a des limites » expliqua Sam, en faisant défiler le texte sur son écran. « Certains anges gardiens sont plus puissants que d'autres, mais ils restent des anges, tu te souviens que Cass avait souvent des baisses de régime et que... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il vit la brève lueur qui brilla dans le regard de son frère. Il voulut s'excuser, mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Castiel et son frère avaient toujours eu un lien particulier, différent de celui que lui-même entretenait avec l'ange. C'était son meilleur ami. Et Dean venait de le perdre pour la deuxième fois en un an, alors qu'il pensait l'avoir retrouvé.

« Enfin euh... tout ça pour dire... qu'elle n'est pas toute puissante. Et qu'il y a des choses sur lesquelles elle ne peut pas influencer, il y a une part de destin dans tout ».

« Et donc euh... » commença Dean, essayant de changer de sujet. « C'est... c'est elle qui m'a ramené tu crois ? »

« J'en suis même sûr. Elle a débarqué devant moi quelques minutes à peine après ta disparition. Et elle a... atomisé Crowley ».

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a posé sa main sur sa tête et... elle l'a exorcisé façon ange. Elle m'a donné les clés de l'Impala et m'a dit qu'elle essayait de te ramener ».

« Crowley est le roi de l'enfer. C'est vraiment si simple que ça pour le battre ? » s'étonna Dean.

« Non, ce n'est pas si simple, je l'ai seulement renvoyé en enfer ».

Ils sursautèrent, mais Dean fut le seul à avoir le réflexe d'attraper un fusil pour la pointer sur l'ange. Celle-ci plissa légèrement des yeux, et sembla soudain se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle était.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas me téléporter ici. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas particulièrement ce genre d'intrusion. Voulez-vous que je sorte et que je prenne la précaution de frapper ? ».

« Euh... euh non. Maintenant que tu es là... enfin... que vous êtes là » répondit Sam. « Dean ? »

« Comment vous nous avez retrouvé ? Aucun ange n'est sensé pouvoir nous localiser ! » demanda Dean, pointant toujours son arme sur la poitrine de l'ange.

« Je ne suis pas un ange comme Castiel, je suis votre ange gardien, je suis liée à vous. Je pourrais vous retrouver n'importe où. Y compris au Purgatoire ».

Dean eut encore un infime instant d'hésitation, puis il baissa son arme, sans la lâcher pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par... liée à nous ? » voulut savoir Sam.

Il se serait presque sentit rougir lorsque l'ange tourna lentement la tête vers lui, pointant ses yeux bruns dans les siens. L'ange le considéra un instant, puis elle lui répondit :

« Je suis avec vous depuis votre naissance. J'ai d'abord été lié à Dean, puis à vous deux. Je suis en quelque sorte... connecté à vos corps, vos âmes, et vos esprits ».

«_ Nos ? » _souligna Sam. « Pourquoi nous n'avons qu'un ange gardien pour deux ? »

« Parce que vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Dans un sens très... platonique. Et fraternel. Je suppose ».

« Vous _supposez _? » répliqua Dean, qui commençait de plus en plus à perdre son calme.

« Vous étiez les vaisseaux de Lucifer et Michael. Vos âmes se ressemblent, elles sont presque jumelles ».

« Et c'est pour cela que... vous êtes seule pour vous occuper de nous ? »

« Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis plutôt puissante » répondit l'ange d'un ton tranquille. « Vous devriez vous reposer pendant que vous en avez la possibilité. Les démons et les léviathans ne vous chercheront pas jusque là ».

« Attendez » la retint brusquement Dean, sentant venir la téléportation angélique d'un instant à l'autre. « Et Cass ? »

« Je ne peux pas le ramener. Je suis désolée ».

« Ah oui ? Vous n'avez pas l'air désolé ! ».

« Croyez-le ou non, mais Cass est également mon ami, mais je ne peux le ramener du Purgatoire ».

« Alors quoi ? Il va mourir c'est ça ? Vous les anges, vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Vous nous sauvez quand ça vous arrange ! Bientôt, vous allez nous dire qu'il faut qu'on... qu'on botte les fesses des autres léviathans ou... qu'il faut empêcher la nouvelle apocalypse ! »

« Dean... » essaya calmement d'expliquer l'ange.

« Vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour nous ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai »

« Alors sauvez Castiel ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Aidez-nous bordel ! Vous êtes un putain d'ange gardien alors aidez-nous ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour nous ces trente dernières années hein ?! »

« Tout ! » hurla Ariel, encore plus fort que Dean, ce qui prit Sam de court. « J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour vous aider, mais vous n'écoutez jamais ! Aucun de vous ! J'avais beau hurler dans vos têtes, vous dire d'envisager d'autres possibilités avant de foncer tête baissée dans des pièges ou d'utiliser les plans les plus _stupides_ et les plus _dangereux_ possibles, mais vous ne m'avez JAMAIS ECOUTE ! Et pourtant, malgré ça, vous ne vous en sortiez pas trop mal à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas Dean ? Vous avez été gravement blessé, et il y a des fois où j'ai échoué à vous garder en vie, mais vous avez toujours réussi à vous en sortir ! »

La colère de l'ange était immense, à tel point que les meubles tremblaient. La bière que Sam avait ouverte un peu plus tôt tomba de la table dans un fracas de verre brisé, et les ampoules explosèrent à la fin de sa dernière phrase. Les poings serrés, l'ange essaya de maîtriser sa colère.

Dean fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à la tirade de l'ange. Bouillonnant de colère, il attrapa sa veste et claqua furieusement la porte de la chambre derrière lui lorsqu'il sortit. Sam voulut sortir à sa suite, mais Ariel réussit à le retenir en posant simplement sa main sur son bras.

« Il a besoin d'un peu de temps. Les choses ont été... difficiles ces derniers temps. Et pas seulement pour lui ».

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire alors ? » voulut savoir Sam. « Castiel est mon ami aussi, j'ai autant envie que Dean de le sauver ! »

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Ma mission est de vous protéger, toi et ton frère, je ne suis pas liée à Castiel. Je ne sais même pas où il est ».

« Alors, il est... »

« Oui. Il semblerait. Et crois bien que cette nouvelle m'attriste autant que vous » répondit doucement Ariel.

Sam hocha vaguement la tête, sans trop savoir quoi dire, accusant le coup. Il en avait assez, de voir mourir les gens autour de lui. Mais Cass... c'était différent. Il l'avait toujours vu comme invincible. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait cru mort... Il avait toujours réussi à revenir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Dean, je garde un œil sur lui » dit l'ange en pressant gentiment le bras de Sam. « Essaie de dormir ».

Ariel se dirigea vers la porte, et alors qu'elle posa la main sur la poignée, elle dit :

« Oh... et désolée pour les ampoules ».

[***]

Au volant de l'Impala, Dean roulait droit devant lui, sans se soucier de l'endroit où il allait. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Sam, d'Ariel, de tout. Comme si une partie de lui espérait que Cass aussi allait réapparaître au beau milieu de la route à un moment. Sauf que Cass ne reviendrait probablement jamais. Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il préféra se ranger sur le bas-côté de la route. Dans un accès de colère, il donna plusieurs coups de poings rageurs sur son volant. Il ne voulait pas perdre encore un ami, pas sans avoir tout essayer en tout cas.

« Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis ! » s'intima-t-il.

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. Vendre son âme ou... ou...

Il releva la tête. Mais oui. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire.


	3. Chapter 3

Le moteur de l'Impala rugit un peu plus lorsque Dean appuya encore sur l'accélérateur. Il devait faire quelque chose pour sauver Castiel. C'était son ami. Son meilleur ami. Et au final, l'équation était simple. Il était bloqué au Purgatoire, très bien. Il devait donc en ouvrir les portes. Il avait seulement besoin du sang d'une créature du Purgatoire. Et il était devenu étonnamment facile de s'en procurer depuis l'arrivée des Léviathans.

Puis la partie la plus rationnelle de son cerveau sembla reprendre le dessus pendant quelques instants. C'était stupide. en ouvrant le Purgatoire, il risquait de laisser sortir quelque chose de bien pire que les Léviathans. Peut-être que Cass était mort, et que cela ne servirait à rien. Et même s'il était en vie...

Il secoua la tête. Cass était en vie. Il devait être encore en vie. Même s'il semblait passablement affaibli, juste avant son départ, il devait être en vie. Il ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un. Pas encore. Il décida de s'accrocher à cette pensée, comme si sa volonté seule pouvait suffire à garder Cass en vie, même s'il était dans une autre dimension.

L'Impala filait à toute allure sur la route déserte. Il allait sauver Cass se répétait-il en boucle. Et ça commençait par trouver un léviathan.

[***]

« Hey Dean, c'est... c'est Sam. Écoute vieux... j'ai essayé tous tes téléphones et.. et tu ne réponds toujours pas. La voiture a disparu et... je m'inquiète, d'accord ? »

Sam raccrocha, retenant un soupir. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Puisé, il abandonna le téléphone sur la table et s'assit sur le couvre-lit miteux. Il était temps d'envisager ses options. Soit Dean allait réussir à se calmer, soit – et c'était plus probable – il tenterait quelque chose de stupide.

Sam frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Vendre son âme ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'un démon accepte un tel marché pour sauver Castiel. Pas sans prendre le risque de se mettre Crowley à dos. Les Anges ? Il n'y avait pas grand chose à espérer de ce côté-là. Leurs rangs avaient été décimés, et si l'on en croyait Ariel, ils n'avaient pas le pouvoir de se rendre au Purgatoire. Et si... peut-être que Kevin... Après tout... c'était un prophète de Dieu, il pouvait lire les tablettes qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Peut-être que l'une d'elle lui donnerait un moyen de sortir quelqu'un du Purgatoire.

Il se remit debout d'un bond, presque enthousiasmé par cette idée. C'était sa meilleure chance. Mal à l'aise, il sembla hésiter sur la procédure à suivre. Il avait pourtant fait cela des dizaines et des dizaines de fois avec Castiel. Il toussota, s'éclaircit la gorge, et appela :

« Euh... Ariel ? Peux-tu... m'entendre ? J'aurais besoin... d'un peu d'aide ».

« Oui ? »

Sam en eut presque un sursaut. Il n'avait même pas entendu le bruit de courant d'air annonçant l'arrivée de l'ange. Il fit volte-face, et son regard se plissa lorsqu'il vit ses vêtements couverts de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en s'avançant vers elle et en prenant son bras pour examiner la coupure qui l'ornait.

« Une... altercation. J'ai abîmé mon vaisseau dans l'opération. Je ne crois pas que ce soit grave mais... Je ne suis pas encore au point sur les limites physiques des êtres humains ».

« Comment as-tu été blessé ? »

« En essayant de mettre le prophète de Dieu à l'abri. Les démons ont rapidement retrouvé sa trace. Ils doivent suivre les ordres de Crowley ».

« J'ai besoin de lui parler ».

« A Crowley ? »

« Kevin ».

L'ange sembla se départir de son calme puisque ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a un moyen de sortir Castiel du Purgatoire ».

« Encore une fois, Castiel est... »

« Tu n'en sais rien » l'interrompit Sam. « Oui, peut-être qu'il est mort. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il est encore en vie. Et même si cette possibilité est infime, elle existe. Dean ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas essayer, et moi non plus ».

Le regard brun d'Ariel croisa celui de Sam pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle soupesait le pour et le contre. Puis elle lâcha :

« Je ne peux pas t'amener à lui, ce serait trop dangereux. Les démons risqueraient de retrouver notre trace, ou peut-être les léviathans. Mais j'essaierais de le lui demander ».

« Merci ».

« Où est Dean ? »

« Il n'est pas encore revenu... Il est probablement toujours... »

Sam préféra se taire, et prendre une profonde inspiration. Puis il sembla se rappeler d'un détail.

« Une seconde... Je croyais que tu pouvais savoir à tout moment où nous étions ? »

« C'est le cas, mais c'est... un exercice éprouvant pour mon vaisseau. Elle n'est pas encore... habituée à la pression que ma présence impose à son cerveau et à son corps. Je préfère n'utiliser mes capacités qu'en cas d'urgence ».

« Hum... ok » marmonna Sam, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre. « Et donc euh... les anges gardiens... c'est une... race à part ? »

« Nous autres les anges n'avons pas les mêmes concepts de « races » que les humains. Je suis un ange, comme Castiel, mais nos... vocations sont légèrement différentes ».

« ...Légèrement ? »

« Dans un sens, il prenait votre survie à cœur lui aussi ».

L'ange considéra Sam pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis demanda :

« As-tu encore besoin de moi ? Je dois... retourner au Paradis. Nos rangs sont décimés, et il ne reste que peu d'entre nous. Théoriquement, je ne suis pas sensée être là et la mort de Castiel est... »

« Pardon, mais pourrais-tu... faire preuve d'un peu d'optimisme ? »

Ariel eut un sourire imperceptible qu'elle tenta de lui dissimuler en fixant la pointe de ses ballerines. Mais Sam le vit très bien.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

« Rien. Elle me dit souvent la même chose ».

« Qui ça ? »

« Mon vaisseau ».

[***]

Dean gara l'Impala à bonne distance du bâtiment, et lâcha un juron. Il était déjà entouré par un ruban jaune, et quelques policiers étaient présents sur les lieux. Il ouvrit sa portière et sortit de la voiture, essayant d'apercevoir ce qui se passait, mais à part les hommes en uniforme, Dean n'apercevait personne d'autres. L'ennui, c'est que l'un de ces policiers pouvaient très bien être un léviathan. Ou posséder par un démon. Il se rassit , claque la portière derrière lui, et donna un coup de poing rageur sur le volant.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il.

Les mâchoires serrées, il se força à réfléchir. Évidemment, s'il avait réfléchi plus tôt, il aurait sans doute réalisé que les policiers seraient déjà là. Sa voiture avait défoncé le panneau d'affichage à l'entrée, et il y avait eu pas mal de dégâts à l'intérieur. Voir quelques morts, d'après ce qu'il en savait. Étrangement, Dean se surprit à espérer que l'un des policiers puissent effectivement être un léviathan. Cela aurait réglé pas mal de problèmes. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr... Il avait besoin de refaire le plein de produits ménagers.

[***]

Dean errait l'air de rien dans les allées du magasin de la station service. Il en avait profité pour faire le plein de l'Impala. Il avait aussi pris un pack de bière et il s'était maintenant mis en quête d'un produit ménager efficace contre les léviathans. Il avait de grandes difficultés à rester calme. Pendant que lui était ici, dans une sécurité toute relative, son ami était en train d'agoniser au Purgatoire. Il n'était resté que quelques heures là-bas, mais cela avait suffit à lui faire dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'y attarder.

La sonnette de l'entrée résonna au moment où Dean se penchait sur des flacons de produits d'entretiens, essayant de trouver le nom du produit chimique qui l'intéressait dans le tas de nom inscrit sur la boite. Par habitude, il releva la tête, et ses muscles se raidirent lorsqu'il vit deux hommes pénétrer dans la station service. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa longue expérience en tant que chasseur, mais il avait tendance à considérer tout le monde comme un ennemi potentiel. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il avait une sacré réputation chez les monstres en tout genre. Sa prise se resserra sur son arme, à travers la poche de son blouson. Il attrapa le flacon de produit chimique qui l'intéressait, le pack de bière coincé sous son bras, et il se dirigea vers la caisse.

Du coin de l'oeil, il surveillait l'attitude des deux hommes qui ne semblaient pas manifester l'intention d'acheter quelque chose. Ils donnaient simplement l'impression d'errer sans but entre les allées, ne jetant qu'un vague regard aux articles en rayon. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Il posa ses articles sur le comptoir, n'adressant qu'un signe de tête vague au caissier.

« Il vous fallait autre chose ? »

« Non, merci » marmonna-t-il.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation au moment de sortir son portefeuille de sa poche, ce geste l'obligeant à lâcher son arme. Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, il se résolut à lâcher son arme.

« Plus l'essence, ça fera 64 dollars » annonça le caissier d'air morne, tout en mâchant son chewing-gum.

Dean lui tendit sa carte, jetant un regard qu'il espérait discret aux miroirs qui surveillaient les allées du magasin. L'un des deux hommes étaient sortis de son champs de vision. Il se retourna à moitié, donnant l'impression de simplement surveiller sa voiture, garer devant la vitrine, et vit le deuxième homme, face aux stands de magazine.

« Jolie voiture ».

« Merci ».

« C'est marrant... vous me rappelez un ami à moi ».

« Hilarant » confirma Dean.

Il s'impatientait de plus en plus. Qu'il lui rende sa carte et qu'on en finisse. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'engager la conversation avec ce type.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne s'est pas déjà rencontré ? »

« Certain. J'ai une bonne mémoire des visages. C'est bon ? »

« Oh, c'est amusant ça. Parce que j'ai tendance à changer de visage... »

Les iris du jeune homme virèrent au noir. Mais Dean avait acquis des réflexes élémentaires, depuis le temps. Mais il eut à peine le temps de sortir son arme qu'on attrapa son bras et qu'on le lui tordit dans le dos. Il essaya de se débattre, mais une deuxième paire de main vint à la rescousse de la première pour l'immobiliser et le plaquer fermement sur le comptoir. Il lâcha un grognement de rage en essayant de donner des ruades, mais un coup sur la tête le sonna suffisamment pour qu'il en oublie de se défendre.

« Eh bien... Dean Winchester... il semble que nous avons des choses à nous dire... »

[***]

Sam se réveilla à demi en entendant un léger bruit dans la chambre. Une partie de son cerveau ne sembla pas réagir, mais une autre se fit la réflexion que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il changea de position, faisant mine de glisser ses mains sous son oreiller, et il attrapa le manche du couteau qu'il avait pris soin de cacher en dessous, comme tous les soirs.

Ses muscles se raidirent lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui, et lorsqu'il eut la sensation que la présence était à porté, il sortit vivement son arme de sa cachette, et il la pointa dans cette direction. Mais son adversaire arrêta aussitôt son poignet avec une force surprenante et sans effort apparent. Il voulut porter une attaque avec son autre main, mais une nouvelle fois, il n'eut pas le temps de porter le moindre coup.

« Sam ? »

« … Ariel ? »

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ».

« Euh... oui, enfin... c'est rien ».

Il attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires, mais l'ange ne l'avait toujours pas lâcher.

« Euh... est-ce que tu peux... »

« Oh, oui, pardon » s'excusa l'ange en le lâchant enfin. « Nous devons partir »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Dean n'est pas revenu ».

Sam se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil au lit voisin, mais il n'était même pas défait. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son frère. Même dans l'état dans lequel il devait être, il aurait au moins pris la peine de laisser un message, quelque chose pour le prévenir de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« Où est-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il est en vie » s'empressa-t-elle de préciser en voyant Sam ouvrir la bouche. « Mais je n'arrive pas à le repérer avec précision. J'ai du mal à me faire à mon nouveau corps ».

« Mais... il va bien ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr ».

Sam jaillit du lit avant la fin de sa phrase, cherchant ses chaussures et rassemblant ses vêtements.

« J'ai parlé à Kevin » poursuivit l'ange, comme si de rien n'était pendant que Sam s'activait pour se rhabiller. « Il a promis de faire ce qu'il pouvait ».

« Merci » lâcha Sam en renfilant sa veste.

« Prêt ? » s'enquit l'ange en lui tendant la main.

Sam eut un bref instant d'hésitation. Il n'avait jamais été un très grand fan de ce mode de déplacement. Mais la vie de Dean était peut-être en jeu. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et il attrapa la main de l'ange.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam n'avait que très peu expérimenté la téléportation angélique. Et il avait décidé qu'il n'était pas très fan de cette sensation de nausée et de vertige à l'arrivée. Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'un ange puisse ressentir ses effets. Dès leur atterrissage dans une ruelle sombre, il dut retenir Ariel par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Ariel ? Tu vas bien ? »

« … Oui » marmonna l'ange, appuyant sa paume sur sa tempe. « C'est... mon vaisseau. Elle... elle est trop jeune pour moi... »

« Euh... jeune ? »

« Son cerveau... a du mal à supporter ma présence... je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps ».

Sam soutint l'ange et l'aida à marcher vers une caisse en bois vermoulu, dans un coin de la ruelle pour l'aider à s'y asseoir. Il l'aida à s'asseoir, et s'accroupit devant elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il la regarda se frotter les tempes, les yeux fermés, pendant plusieurs minutes.

« … Castiel... n'a jamais eu ce genre de problème... »

« Sans vouloir... l'offenser... il n'est pas aussi puissant que je le suis... »

« En... parlant de ça... à quel point êtes-vous... »

« Je m'occupe de vos ancêtres depuis des générations. Et vous avez une tendance très nette à vous mettre en danger... »

Sam hocha vaguement la tête. Un ange gardien puissant, c'était un point positif. Bien sûr, le fait que son vaisseau présente déjà des défaillances était un peu inquiétant. Le vaisseau d'Ariel paraissait jeune. Trop jeune pour être impliqué dans leur vie, à Dean et lui. Il était hors de question de la mettre en danger.

« Est-ce qu'elle... va tenir le coup ? »

« Oui... Nous devons rechercher Dean ».

L'ange se remit debout, et prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux fermés. Elle hésita encore une seconde, puis se mit à marcher vers la sortie de la ruelle. Mais Sam la retint par le bras avant qu'elle n'émerge de la ruelle pour se retrouver dans une rue un peu plus animée. Il était tard, mais il pouvait entendre la rumeur de bras où l'on faisait la fête. Il valait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer, et dans la lumière des lampadaires, il était encore plus évident que les vêtements de l'ange étaient déchirés. Et tâchés de sang.

« Quoi ? »

« Vos vêtements. Les... Les humains n'ont pas pour habitude de se déplacer avec... ce genre de vêtements dans cet état ».

Ariel plissa ses yeux bruns et baisser la tête pour observer sa robe bleus et ses ballerines boueuses. Puis elle releva le nez, regardant Sam droit dans les yeux.

« Elle... elle était à une fête » se justifia-t-elle.

« Oh ».

Une fête. Cette idée semblait assez étrange à Sam. Il n'avait plus été à une fête depuis... la veille de la mort de Jessica. Ce qui remontait à une dizaine d'années. Il se secoua intérieurement. Il pensait toujours à Jess, de temps à autre. Même si c'était de moins en moins, ces dernières années. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à elle. Il retira sa veste et la tendit à l'ange.

« Tenez ».

« Merci ».

L'ange sembla considérer le vêtement pendant une seconde, sans savoir quoi en faire, mais quand elle remarqua le regard insistant de Sam, elle sembla comprendre son utilité. Cacher les tâches de sang. Elle l'enfila, d'un air circonspect, et sembla particulièrement mal à l'aise une fois la veste trop grande sur ses épaules.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très appropriée ».

Elle resta plusieurs secondes, les bras à demi-écartés, puis elle sembla décider de mettre son malaise de côté.

« Nous... nous devrions trouver Dean ».

« Oui, faisons ça » approuva Sam.

Il lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans la rue. Il la suivit pendant quelques mètres mais Ariel s'immobilisa tellement soudainement, en plein milieu de la rue, que Sam faillit la percuter de plein fouet. Elle regarda les alentours, sembla hésiter, puis se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le trottoir d'en face.

« Wow wow wow ! » l'arrêta Sam en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de traverser au moment où une voiture passait en klaxonnant devant elle. « Ok, il y a quelques règles dans le monde des humains ! »

« Vraiment ? Par exemple ? »

« Ne pas traverser la rue sans regarder ».

« Je n'ai pas le temps d'apprendre les règles. Nous devons sauver Dean ».

« Oui, je sais. Et je suis le premier à vouloir le sauver. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que nous évitions les accidents de la route, ok ? »

« Mais Dean est de ce côté. Nous devons traverser ».

« Oui, j'avais bien saisi ce point. Viens avec moi ».

[***]

L'ange avait effectivement quelques difficultés avec la géolocalisation. Ils avaient traversé la moitié de la ville avant d'atteindre une station service. L'enseigne lumineuse de la station clignotait un peu lugubrement dans la lumière grisâtre de l'aube. Ariel, marchant quelques pas devant Sam, s'arrêta devant la station-service, observant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur par la vitrine. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à côté d'elle, et il remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur de la boutique, alors que toutes les lumières étaient allumées, et que la télévision à côté du comptoir fonctionnait. Il sortit aussitôt le couteau de Ruby de sa ceinture, le cachant dans sa manche.

« Il était ici » commenta l'ange en s'approchant encore.

« Où est-il maintenant ? »

L'ange ne répondit pas, et elle s'empressa de contourner le bâtiment. A l'arrière de la station se trouvait de gros containers à poubelles et ainsi qu'une forme oblongue, recouverte d'une bâche. L'ange se saisit de la bâche et tira dessus, découvrant la carrosserie de l'Impala. Le cœur de Sam loupa un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais son frère n'aurait abandonné sa voiture sous une bâche. Pas à côté d'un tas de poubelle, où n'importe qui risquait de la voler. Ariel se retourna vers lui.

« Tu devrais prendre des armes. Je vais jeter un œil à l'intérieur ».

« Sois prudente » répondit Sam en ouvrant le coffre.

Alors qu'elle se détournait l'ange eut soudain un temps d'arrêt. Les sourcils froncés, elle se retourna à demi vers Sam, hésita à dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. C'était étrange. Normalement, c'était à elle de dire ce genre de choses. Elle avait l'impression d'être un très mauvais ange gardien.

Ariel retourna vers l'avant du bâtiment et poussa la porte. La clochette tinta, mais ce fut le seul bruit notable. Le magasin semblait désert. Elle inspecta rapidement les rayons, sans rien déceler de suspect. Elle regarda l'un des miroirs accrochés au-dessus des allées. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans le reflet de celui-ci. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, pour mieux voir, et lorsqu'elle comprit, un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude apparut sur son visage. Elle se détourna vivement, essayant de rejoindre la sortie en criant.

« Sa... » commença-t-elle à appeler.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer son appel, une main se plaqua sur le cercle de sang, et elle disparut dans une lumière blanche éclatante.

[***]

Un sac sur l'épaule, Sam revenait vers l'avant de la boutique. Il avait une machette en main, au cas où. Après tout, c'était à ce jour l'une des seules armes efficaces contre les léviathans. Pour les démons, il avait toujours le couteau de Ruby, et il connaissait par cœur la formule d'exorcisme. Il avait quand même chargé son sac de quelques armes à feu, au cas où. Il contournait le côté du magasin lorsqu'une lumière blanche explosa sur le trottoir pendant quelques brèves secondes éblouissantes.

Surpris, et rendu à moitié aveugle par cette soudaine clarté, il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de retrouver une vision à peu près convenable. Il était certain d'avoir reconnu cette lumière. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il fit tinter en ouvrant brusquement.

« Ariel ? »

Il leva la tête, et remarqua aussitôt, dans l'un des miroirs, le reflet du cercle rouge sang. Quelqu'un avait tracé un cercle pour bannir un ange. Il devait sortir d'ici.

Il se détourna, mais s'immobilisa soudainement en sentant quelque chose s'enfoncer dans la peau de son cou. Surpris, il leva la main et en retira une petite fléchette. Sans qu'il ne cherche à le rattraper, le sac glissa de son épaule et atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit métallique. Il se retourna, se rattrapa au comptoir alors qu'il tomba à moitié sur le sol. Il devait rester conscient. Il devait se battre se répéta-t-il, la respiration saccadé. Il sentit une autre fléchette s'enfoncer dans sa peau, et même une troisième. Quelques secondes supplémentaires, et le tranquillisant termina de faire son effet. Il s'écroula sur le sol, sans connaissance.

Depuis le fond de la boutique, une silhouette émergea, un fusil dans les mains.

« Il en aura mis du temps à s'évanouir » grommela la jeune femme.

« On aurait dû le tuer » commenta un homme en sortant de l'arrière-boutique.

« Pas maintenant, il faut que son frère vienne à nous. Il ne doit pas être loin ».

« Moi je dis qu'on devrait le manger maintenant. De toute façon, Dean Winchester est au Purgatoire ».

« Dick les voudra en vie. Et Dean Winchester n'est plus au Purgatoire. Cette partie du plan a subi un contretemps à cause de cet ange ».

«Tu veux dire qu'elle l'a ramené ? Comme ça en claquant des doigts ? Et Dick est mort » répliqua le jeune homme en s'approchant de Sam.

Il se recula précipitamment lorsque le visage de sa partenaire se déforma sous l'effet de la colère, et qu'une immense mâchoire ornée de crocs pointus apparurent. Effrayé, il préféra se tenir à distance respectable de celle-ci.

« Et où vont les léviathans lorsqu'ils meurent ? Nous pouvons le ramener, ouvrir de nouveau les portes du Purgatoire ».

« Tu comptes sacrifier l'un d'entre nous ? » s'enquit le deuxième, méfiant.

« Emmène-le » ordonna-t-elle sèchement en se détournant. « Et avant d'objecter quoique ce soit, je te rappelle que tu peux tout à fait être celui que je vais sacrifier ».

Le léviathan retint un soupir pendant que sa compagne quittait la boutique. c'était toujours à lui de faire le sale boulot. Tout ça parce qu'il était dans les plus bas maillons de la chaîne de commandement. Il attrapa les poignets de Sam Winchester, et le traîna sans douceur derrière lui sur le sol. Un jour, il aurait des tonnes d'autres léviathans à ses ordres. Comme Dick. Ou comme cette pimbêche de lèche-bottes d'Héléna.

« Et comment elle sait tout ça d'abord cette idiote... » grommela-t-il à mi-voix.

« Un autre mot sort de ta bouche, et je fais de toi mon repas » répliqua la voix cinglante de la jeune femme.

[***]

Le crâne de Dean le faisait incroyablement souffrir. En fait... tout son corps le faisait incroyablement souffrir. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision. Il redressa la tête, et eut la surprise de de croiser le regard d'une jeune femme brune.

« Salut petit coeur ».

« Meg ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Oh, donc tu te souviens de moi ? J'ai eu un doute lorsque tu as laissé Crowley et ses hommes m'embarquer ».

« Quelques problèmes personnels » se justifia Dean.

Une partie de lui aurait de loin préféré qu'elle soit morte. Mais apparemment, Crowley en avait décidé autrement puisque la démone était solidement attaché à une chaise par des chaînes au milieu d'un cercle tracé au sol pour l'empêcher de quitter son hôte. D'ailleurs, lui aussi était attaché, à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Alors... tu as réussi à tuer Dick ? »

« Il semblerait » répondit distraitement Dean pendant qu'il essayait de se libérer de ses chaînes.

« Tu sais, je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu as pu sortir du Purgatoire ».

Dean eut un moment d'arrêt. Comment savait-elle ça ? Il redressa lentement la tête, et elle eut un sourire.

« Je suis piégée, pas sourde. J'ai entendu mes collègues en discuter. Ils attendent que le boss soit assez fort pour quitter les enfers puisqu'il s'y est retrouvé éjecté pour quelques heures par une gamine possédée par un ange. Aucune idée de qui elle est ? »

« Je ne sais même pas son nom ».

Il n'avait pas envie de lui révéler la vérité. Il ne s'était allié avec elle que parce qu'elle était l'ennemie des léviathans. Comme disait le dicton, l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. Mais quand il n'y a plus d'ennemi commun, tue-le avant qu'il ne te tue. Meg sembla considérer pendant quelques secondes sa réponse, essayant d'évaluer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de vrai à l'intérieur. Puis elle sembla conclure qu'il lui avait dit la vérité. Ou qu'elle avait compris une partie de ce qu'il cachait.

« Ce qui veut dire... problème. Les anges sont un peu du genre à utiliser les humains comme des outils jetables ».

« Oui, et ce n'est tellement pas ton genre à toi » ironisa Dean.

« Eh bien tu dois reconnaître que je suis plutôt fidèle à un hôte ».

Dean ne préféra pas répondre, essayant toujours de se libérer de ses entraves. Meg soupira, et commenta :

« Ça ne sert à rien tu sais. Ils sont au moins une dizaine, et tu n'as même pas un flacon d'eau bénite sur toi. Alors même si tu arrives à te libérer, tu ne sortiras jamais de cette pièce ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »

« Ton frère. Ils veulent vous mettre hors-jeu. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendent ça... »

« Quoi ? Le jour de notre mort va devenir jour de fête national à Démonland ? »

« Si ça peut te consoler, je ne ferais pas la fête à ce moment-là puisqu'ils m'auront tué ».

« Je me sens tellement mieux de savoir ça ».

Dean s'acharna pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires sur ses chaînes avant de s'avouer vaincu. Il lâcha un « merde ! » sonore et cessa de s'agiter pour essayer de réfléchir. Il perdait du temps. Cass était encore au Purgatoire, seul, sans armes. Il n'avait passé que quelques heures là-bas, et il avait eu l'impression d'être un lièvre le jour de l'ouverture de la chasse. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Ariel ? S'il l'appelait, il révélerait son existence à Meg, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre son ange gardien lui répéter que Cass était mort ou allait bientôt l'être, et qu'il ne servait à rien de s'acharner. Peut-être que Sam... ? Non, il ne savait même pas où il était. Mais depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, il avait sans doute commencé à le chercher.

« J'espère que ton petit frère va se dépêcher de venir nous sauver » commenta Meg.

« Nous ? » s'étrangla à moitié Dean. « Oh non, il n'y a plus de nous. Pas après ce que tu as fait à ma chérie ».

« Quoi ? »

« Ma voiture » précisa-t-il en grommelant.

« Tu es en colère à cause de ta voiture ? »

« Je t'avais demandé une diversion ».

« C'est ce que j'ai fait ».

« En écrasant ma voiture contre un panneau ! »

« Désolée d'avoir cassé ton joujou » s'excusa Meg sans en penser un mot.

[***]

Hélèna s'approcha du bureau où travaillait l'un de ses collègues léviathans. Celui-ci avait choisi de prendre l'apparence d'un jeune homme à lunette et boutonneux. Personnellement, cette apparence répugnait la jeune femme, mais elle avait au moins l'avantage de leur fournir de précieuses compétences en informatique.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » s'enquit-elle auprès de son congénère, en train d'examiner les images de vidéosurveillance de la station.

L'un de ses congénères travaillant pour la police avait repéré l'Impala des Winchester devant le building de la compagnie. Mais le temps qu'ils retrouvent la voiture, Dean avait déjà disparu. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu revenir. Dick avait toujours été très clair : celui qui le tuerait se retrouverait au Purgatoire avec lui. Hors, Dean avait réussi elle ne savait pas comment à s'échapper. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hélèna détestait, c'était de ne pas savoir.

Elle posa son regard bleu et froid sur l'écran d'ordinateur où défilait en accéléré les images de surveillance. Elle revit défiler en marche arrière, les événements qui l'avaient conduits à enlever Sam. Au bout de plusieurs minutes cependant, Dean apparut sur l'écran, inconscient et porté par deux hommes à l'extérieur.

« Arrête l'image » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se pencha un peu plus sur l'image. Dean Winchester était au comptoir. Plus précisément, plaqué contre le comptoir par les deux hommes qui l'avaient ensuite sorti de la station. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Les yeux de l'homme derrière le comptoir étaient noirs.

« Des démons ! » gronda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle remarqua le léger sursaut de terreur de son congénère et elle posa fermement une main sur son épaule. Parmi les autres choses qu'elle détestait, il y avait les trouillards. Et les incompétents. Hors il y avait beaucoup d'incompétents chez les léviathans. Par exemple, elle avait été la seule à avoir l'idée d'utiliser les images de télésurveillance du building pour savoir ce qui c'était passé ou à songer à se servir des connaissances de Castiel lorsqu'il les avait brièvement accueilli. Lorsqu'il reviendrait, Dick serait fier d'elle, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Tu as fait du bon travail. Tu éviteras la mort ».

Elle sortit de la petite pièce où était installé le léviathan technicien devant son ordinateur, et elle traversa un vaste couloir. L'un des nombreux bâtiments dont ils avaient réussi à prendre possession. Elle poussa fermement les deux battants d'une porte, et pénétra dans une salle de réunion où étaient installé quelques léviathans. Deux d'entre eux avaient encore l'apparence de Dick.

« Je croyais vous avoir demandé de changer d'apparence » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

« Personne ne t'a désigné comme chef » osa rétorquer l'un des deux Dick.

Elle le fusilla sur place du regard et toute la bravoure du léviathan sembla s'envoler. Aucun de ses congénères n'eut seulement l'idée de le défendre. Hélèna tourna son visage à la forme parfaite vers un groupe de léviathans, assis dans un coin.

« Des démons ont attrapé Dean Winchester avant nous. Trouvez-le, tuez les démons, et ramenez-le moi ».

Les léviathans s'entreregardèrent, sans dire un mot, et sans faire le moindre mouvement mais Hélèna avait déjà reporté son attention sur un autre groupe de démons.

« Vous, préparez le rituel de l'ouverture des portes du Purgatoire ».

Toujours aucun mouvement. Les mâchoires de la jeune femme se serrèrent sous l'effet de la colère.

« Exécution ! »

Aussitôt, ses congénères se levèrent. Elle était de la vieille école. Elle admirait Dick plus que tout autre, mais elle l'avait toujours trouvé trop coulant. Il était temps que les choses changent. Lorsqu'il reviendrait, il aurait une armée entière de léviathans parfaitement discipliné à ses ordres. Et les têtes des deux Winchester sur un plateau.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean s'agitait encore sur sa chaise. Contrairement à Meg, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner la partie, et de rester sagement là à attendre qu'on vienne le torturer ou le tuer. Cass avait besoin de lui. Sam aussi était en danger. Si jamais il lui venait l'idée de venir le chercher dans ce traquenard... Il aurait forcément l'idée de venir le chercher. Une fois qu'il serait réveillé et qu'il se serait aperçu de sa disparition. Sauf qu'il avait pris la voiture. Voiture dans laquelle se trouvait tout leur arsenal. Même si Sam volait une voiture et se mettait à sa recherche, il ne saurait pas par où commencer, et il aurait à se battre sans arme à moins de retrouver d'abord l'Impala. Il était vraiment, vraiment dans la merde... songea-t-il.

« Et merde » marmonna-t-il en cessant pendant une seconde de s'acharner sur ses chaînes.

Meg, assise face à lui, cessa de regarder le plafond et reporta son attention sur lui. Elle le regarda s'agiter pendant encore une minute supplémentaire, puis lâcha un soupir.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Dean.

« Tu devrais te résigner ».

« Pas question ».

Dean serra les dents pendant qu'il essayait de dégager sa main droite. Il sentit sa peau le brûler, mais il força encore, jusqu'à abandonner.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Cass ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il voulait sortir de là, pas perdre son temps à discuter.

« Alors petit cœur, tu as perdu ta langue ? »

« Il est encore au Purgatoire ».

« Donc... aucune aide à espérer de sa part j'imagine... »

« Il ne serait pas venu pour toi de toute façon ».

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un gloussement, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Dean encore un peu plus.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es pathétique quand tu es jaloux ».

« Je ne suis pas jaloux » gronda Dean.

« Bien sûr que si. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Tu es jaloux que ton ami Castiel s'inquiète pour moi ».

« Oui, je te rappelle que tu es une démone et qu'il n'est pas vraiment sain d'esprit. Je suis quasiment sûr que s'il était dans son état normal, il t'aurait déjà exorcisé ».

« Eh bien... ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Crowley se chargera de me tuer pour toi ».

La porte de la pièce où ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit brusquement avant que Dean n'ait le temps de répondre. Le battant alla claquer avec fracas contre le mur, et un démon s'avança à l'intérieur.

« La ferme vous deux » aboya-t-il.

« Sinon quoi ? » répliqua Dean, nullement impressionné.

Le démon s'avança vers lui. Il avait choisi un hôte imposant à la peau d'ébène, grand et large d'épaules, le crâne rasé. Il fit craquer les jointures de ses poings, et Dean eut même l'impression de l'entendre grogner.

« Crowley veut s'occuper de toi personnellement. Mais il m'en voudra pas si je t'abîme un peu. Alors ferme-la ».

« Des démons comme toi, j'en mange 10 au petit-déjeuner, alors si tu crois que tu me fais peur tu... »

Dean n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Principalement parce que le poing serré du démon percuta sa tempe avec tellement de force que sa chaise bascula sur le sol. Mais il s'était évanoui avant même d'avoir heurté le sol.

Le démon lâcha un grognement en considérant Dean, attaché à chaise, il fusilla Meg du regard, comme s'il la défiait de dire quelque chose, puis il fit demi-tour. la démone resta stoïque, jusqu'à ce que son congénère ait refermé sèchement la porte derrière lui. Elle baissa les yeux pour considérer Dean, puis son regard se porta sur le cercle tracé au sol avec de la peinture. Elle était vraiment dans la merde.

[***]

La tête de Sam lui tournait. Et il avait l'impression tenace qu'elle était beaucoup trop lourde pour être soutenue par sa nuque. Il cligna des yeux, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision, et il releva la tête. Il se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de réunion. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, et ses bras étaient attachés aux accoudoirs. En face de lui était assise une jeune femme blonde, qui donnait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Enfin il se réveille » commenta-t-elle.

« Où suis-je ? » marmonna Sam, la bouche pâteuse.

« Quelle importance ? Tu vas mourir d'ici quelques heures » répondit la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon, mais ne précisa pas sa pensée. Elle se leva de son siège, et commença à arpenter la pièce, les mains fourrées dans les poches arrières de son jean.

« Quand Dean saura que... »

« Dean ne viendra pas te chercher » l'interrompit-elle sèchement. « Et c'est bien ce qui m'ennuie ».

Elle pivota, et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle remarqua l'expression de Sam.

« Oh, ne panique pas. Il est toujours en vie. Des démons l'ont attrapé avec dans l'idée que _tu_ irais chercher ton frère ».

Elle avait contourné la table et venait de s'arrêter près de lui. Elle se hissa sur la table pour s'y asseoir, et considéra le visage de Sam pendant un moment.

« C'est plutôt ironique, quand on y pense, non ? » lâcha-t-elle au bout d'une minute. « Que les leviathans et les démons aient eu la même idée ».

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

« Que tu restes en vie. Dick sera ravi de te revoir. Il le sera encore plus lorsqu'il verra Dean, après tout, c'est lui qui l'a tué... »

« Vous... vous voulez le faire revenir ? » demanda Sam, incertain. « Comment ? »

« Eh bien... le Purgatoire... c'est un peu comme... notre maison. On peut y être consigné pendant quelques temps en étant tué mais... au final, si les portes s'ouvrent en grand... rien de plus facile pour en sortir ».

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et murmura à l'oreille de Sam, comme en confidence :

« Sans compter que cette fois... il n'y aura personne pour absorber les âmes qui vont en sortir ».

La respiration de Sam s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes. C'était mauvais, terriblement mauvais. Tout ce dont cette fille avait besoin, c'était le sang d'une créature venant du Purgatoire. Et il était quasi sûr qu'elle avait déjà réglé cette partie du plan en sacrifiant l'un de ses petits camarades.

« Je sens qu'on va s'amuser » ajouta-t-elle en se redressant.

[***]

Le démon abattit ses cartes et annonça :

« Full aux neuf par les rois ».

Son comparse, assis face à lui, jeta ses cartes sur la table, de dépit, et le premier s'empressa de ramasser les jetons qu'ils venaient de remporter. Mais alors qu'il était en train de les empiler soigneusement, la porte du hangar où ils se trouvaient fut soufflée par une explosion. Le démon en faction devant celle-ci traversa la pièce dans un vol plané avant de s'écraser avec un bruit mou sur le sol, et la table de poker se renversa.

Les poings de Crowley ne cessaient de se serrer et se desserrer convulsivement sous l'effet de la colère. Il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, balaya les lieux d'un regard noir de fureur, la respiration saccadée.

« Le poker ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Il s'avança, et piétina la main de l'un des démons, qui s'était retrouvé écrasé sous la table lorsqu'elle s'était renversée.

« Je me suis fait bannir par une petite salope d'ange, et vous jouez au poker ? »

Il se retourna, fusillant du regard chacun des démons présents dans la pièce.

« Où est-elle ? Je la veux morte avant ce soir. Et Kevin ? L'un de vous a-t-il songé à se mettre à sa recherche, sombre crétin ? ET OU SONT LES WINCHESTER ! »

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase. Lorsqu'il eut fini , un silence de plomb s'abattit. Aucun démon n'osait parler, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Nous... nous avons Dean Winchester monsieur » finit par bafouiller l'un d'eux.

Crowley pivota vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Le démon eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Trouvez-moi son frère. Tout de suite ! » exigea-t-il d'une voix encore tremblante de colère.

[***]

Sam essayait discrètement de se défaire de ses liens, mais il ne parvenait qu'à s'arracher la peau de ses poignets. La jeune femme blonde était restée avec lui dans la salle de réunion, le surveillant à peine pendant qu'elle se limait les ongles d'un air concentré.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-elle lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Elle releva la tête, considérant son congénère qui attendait derrière la vitre, puis elle lui fit un signe pour l'autoriser à entrer. Sam dut se dévisser le cou pour le regarder. Il traînait un homme de petite taille derrière lui, dont le visage était recouvert par un sac en toile de jute.

« Nous avons repéré la cachette des démons. Et nous... l'avons trouvé ».

Le léviathan fit sèchement s'asseoir son prisonnier sur l'une des chaises. La jeune femme s'approcha et lui retira le sac qui lui couvrait la tête. Le prisonnier sembla être désorienté pendant une seconde, et il jeta des regards paniqués aux alentours. Sam retint un soupir de soulagement. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait craint que ce ne soit Kevin.

« Alors... voilà notre traître... » murmura la jeune femme.

« Pitié, pitié ne me tue pas » supplia aussitôt le jeune homme. « Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Absolument tout. Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas, je... »

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? coupa sèchement Héléna. « Trahir ta propre race ? »

« Pitié je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa supplique que le léviathan lui remettait son sac sur la tête pour étouffer ses paroles.

« Emmène-le avec les autres. Attendez mon signal avant de déclencher le rituel ».

« Oui Héléna ».

De nouveau, Sam se tordit le cou pour suivre la sortie du prisonnier, traîné par le bras par un léviathan. Puis il reporta son attention sur celle qui semblait être le chef du mouvement.

« Je crois que je viens de retrouver ton frère. Je suis adorable n'est-ce pas ? »

Adorable ? Sam n'était pas certain que ce soit exactement le bon mot...

[***]

Crowley bouillonnai toujours de colère. Il essayait pourtant de se contenir. La situation était certes catastrophique, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Certes, Kevin lui avait échappé, mais au moins, il était débarrassé de Dick, et Dean Winchester était son prisonnier. Une fois Kevin et Sam en sa possession, son bonheur serait assurément complet.

Il arracha presque le verre contenant un liquide ambré des mains du démon qui le lui apporta, et il avala la moitié du liquide d'une gorgée. Il allait vider son verre, lorsqu'un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Il plissa des yeux, en direction du trou béant à la place de la porte d'entrée, bouché à la va-vite avec une bâche. Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt, deux démons se dirigèrent dans cette direction. Ils revinrent quelques secondes plus tard en traînant une jeune fille par le bras.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de de dix-sept, peut-être dix-huit ans, et elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à une grande enveloppe en papier kraft qu'elle serrait contre son cœur.

« Eh bien... regardez ce que nous avons là... »

Crowley s'avança vers l'adolescente, qui semblait se recroqueviller à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle. Si deux démons ne l'avaient pas fermement retenu par les bras, elle se serait probablement enfuie à toute jambe.

« Véritablement charmante » commenta Crowley en effleurant le visage de la jeune fille. « Que puis-je pour vous délicieuse enfant ? »

L'adolescente, terrorisée, jeta des coups d'oeils paniqués autour d'elle, n'osant aps regarder Crowley dans les yeux. Elle finit par prendre une profonde inspiration avant de bafouiller :

« Une... une femme m'a dit de vous apporter ça ».

Elle desserra les bras et lui donna l'enveloppe qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

« Une femme ? » interrogea Crowley en ouvrant l'enveloppe et en plongeant la main à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas pour répondre.

« Blonde et... et... Elle... elle a dit que... qu'elle voulait faire affaire avec vous ».

Crowley venait de sortir un téléphone portable de l'enveloppe. Il quitta l'objet des yeux lorsque la jeune fille reprit la parole d'une voix suppliante :

« Je peux partir ? S'il-vous-plait... »

« Oui, bien sûr ma chérie ».

Il fit un bref signe de tête, et ses deux subalternes lachèrent les bras de la jeune fille presque en même temps. Elle fit alors demi-tour pour s'enfuir en courant.

Crowley se retourna, le téléphone dans une main, et de l'autre, il fit un bref geste. A quelques mètres de là, il y eut le bruit d'os qui se brisait, puis un bruit de chute.

« Faites le ménage, je n'aime pas quand les cadavres traînent ».

Il ouvrit le clapet du téléphone, sans trop savoir s'il espérait trouver une indication quelconque, lorsqu'il se mit à sonner. Il n'hésita pas, et décrocha.

« Crowley » s'annonça-t-il. « A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Héléna. Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient en ta possession ».

Le démon cilla.

« Et je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient » répliqua-t-il.

[***]

Pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, Dean eut l'impression que son crâne venait de passer sous un rouleau compresseur. Il préféra d'ailleurs laisser sa tête contre le sol pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires. Il rouvrit les yeux, et il se souvint brusquement de l'endroit où il se trouvait en apercevant Meg, ligotée face à lui.

« Rebonjour petit coeur ».

« Je crois que je l'ai énervé... » marmonna Dean.

Il releva la tête, et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que le sang qui souillait le sol était probablement le sien.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais... »

« Dans les vapes ? » proposa Meg, voyant que Dean semblait hésiter sur la façon dont il devait terminer sa phrase.

« Ouai... »

« Crowley est revenu. Je l'ai entendu hurler d'ici. Je crois qu'il n'était pas ravi. Il a crié quelque chose à propos « d'une salope d'ange » qui l'avait banni ».

« Elle est pas des plus efficaces si tu veux mon avis... » marmonna Dean.

Elle avait banni Crowley pour quoi... quelques heures ? Et elle prétendait être une ange puissante...

Dean essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal, et il s'appuya sur son bras gauche pour se redresser un peu plus. Puis il réalisa que sa main gauche n'était plus attachée aux accoudoirs de la chaise. dans sa chute, l'accoudoir en bois s'était brisé, et son bras, bien que toujours entravé par des chaines, était libre. Il libéra complètement son bras et, les idées encore peu claires, il considéra sa main un moment, avant de relever les yeux vers Meg. C'était un début... mais il avait une chance de se sortir de là.


	6. Chapter 6

Le 4x4 noir s'engagea sur un petit chemin de terre. Les pneus crissèrent lorsque le véhicule roula sur quelques cailloux, puis la voiture finit par s'immobiliser, en bordure d'un champs. Un homme en costume ne tarda pas à sortir et alla ouvrir la portière arrière. Crowley eut une grimace en considérant le sol boueux, et il consentit à y poser l'une de ses chaussures. Il leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel en sentant son pied s'enfoncer dans deux bons centimètres de boue, et il s'empressa de s'extraire de sa voiture.

« Reste près de la voiture » ordonna-t-il à son subalterne.

Le démon se contenta de répondre d'un bref hochement de tête, croisant les mains devant lui, restant figé devant la voiture, ses yeux noirs fixés droits devant lui. Crowley enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et commença à avancer droit devant lui, grimaçant à chaque fois que ses chaussures s'enfonçaient un peu plus que prévu dans la boue. Il finit par s'immobiliser, en plein milieu du champ.

« Tu es en retard ».

« Eh bien... tu es difficile à trouver ».

Le roi de l'enfer tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme blonde qui lui faisait face, à plusieurs mètres de là.

« Héléna, je suppose ? »

« C'est un plaisir » lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton neutre.

Crowley jeta un vague regard aux alentours. Le champ était un peu bosselé, certes. Mais il n'y avait aucune cachette aux alentours. A priori, la léviathan était venue seule.

« Alors... que puis-je pour vous ? »

La léviathan eut un sourire, et elle fit quelques pas dans la boue. Crowley remarqua au passage qu'elle avait beaucoup moins de difficultés que lui a tiré la semelle de ses bottes de la boue. S'il avait su, il aurait emmené une paire de ses horribles cuissardes en plastique. Au moins son pantalon n'aurait pas eu à subir la moindre attaque de boue.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais plutôt doué pour ce qui concernait les négociations ».

« Je me défends ».

« Bien ».

La léviathan s'approcha de quelques pas supplémentaires.

« Alors négocions ».

[***]

Sam s'arrachait littéralement la peau des poignets alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de ses liens. La salle de réunion était vide, mais un léviathan était adossé à l'extérieur de la porte vitré, donnant d'ailleurs l'impression de s'ennuyer ferme. Il pensait probablement – et à juste titre d'ailleurs – qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Et Sam devait reconnaître que c'était plutôt mal parti.

Pendant une seconde, il soupesa l'idée d'appeler Ariel, à voix basse. Elle avait été bannie pour quelques temps à cause du cercle qu'avait tracé les léviathans, mais peut-être était-elle sur le point de revenir. Mais si Ariel avait été disponible, elle n'aurait certainement pas attendu son appel pour venir l'aider.

Il renonça donc à cette idée avec un soupir, et il parcourut la table de réunion des yeux, cherchant une idée, n'importe quoi, qui aurait pu l'aider à sortir d'ici. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose sur la table. Comme si les léviathans allaient lui faciliter la tâche en laissant traîner un couteau pour qu'il se libère...

Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le petit objet qui grainait à l'autre extrémité de la table, non loin de la porte. Il tendit un peu le cou, et se tassa rapidement sur sa chaise lorsque le léviathan en faction fit un mouvement. Mais il avait eu le temps d'identifier l'objet. La lime à ongle d'Héléna. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais c'était un début.

Maladroitement, il commença à faire avancer sa chaise, dotée de roulettes. Il se figea lorsque le léviathan fit un nouveau mouvement, décroisant les bras et jetant un vague regard dans sa direction par-dessus son épaule. Le léviathan considéra le jeune homme pendant quelques secondes, sembla froncer les sourcils comme s'il sentait que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire, mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur le couloir.

Lentement, surveillant toujours son garde, Sam continua à avancer, trainait comme il pouvait sa chaise sur le sol. Il finit enfin par atteindre l'extrémité de la table, mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il allait être confronté à un autre problème. Il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la lime. Il lui manquait quelques malheureux centimètres. Gardant toujours un œil sur son garde, il fit pivoter sa chaise pour se rapprocher un peu plus de son objectif, tout en s'efforçant de tendre son poignet au maximum pour attraper la lime.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour retenir un gémissement infime de souffrance en sentant une partie de la peau de son poignet s'arracher sous l'action de la corde, et il parvint à frôler la lime. Son regard s'agrandit légèrement lorsqu'il vit le garde faire un dernier mouvement et, dans un dernier effort, il essaya de se saisir de l'objet, avant de reculer précipitamment sa chaise lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il vit son garde faire demi-tour.

Le léviathan, de plus en plus suspicieux, le considéra de haut en bas, puis il finit par ouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » aboya-t-il au visage de Sam.

« Rien » se défendit le chasseur.

Le léviathan sembla hésiter une seconde à venir vérifier de plus près, mais il renonça, et retourna à son poste, refermant la porte vitrée derrière lui.

Le cœur battant à toute rompre, Sam patienta quelques secondes supplémentaires, jusqu'à être certain que la vigilance du garde était un peu retombée. Puis il ouvrit la main et fit tourner la lime qu'il avait réussi à récupérer entre ses doigts, jusqu'à la placer dans le mince espace entre la corde et sa peau. Lentement, il commença à limer ses liens, s'arrêta une seconde le temps de raffermir sa prise sur l'objet, et de jeter un vague coup d'œil au garde, puis il reprit son travail de sape. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il allait partir d'ici.

[***]

Héléna recula sa chaise et tendit les jambes devant elle pour poser les pieds sur la table. Elle avait repéré ce lieu pour que les négociations puissent se dérouler ailleurs que dans un champ boueux. Crowley avait insisté pour que son homme de main en vérifie chaque recoin. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Si un ennemi l'avait invité à négocier dans un lieu choisi par ses soins, elle aurait très vraisemblablement passé ledit lieu au peigne fin avant de s'asseoir tranquillement à une table.

« A toi l'honneur ».

« Voici mes conditions. Je veux Sam. Tu peux ouvrir toutes les portes du Purgatoire que tu veux et tu peux même choisir de ramener ton cher Dick à la vie à la condition expresse qu'il ne touche pas à un seul cheveu de ma tête ».

« Tu dis ça parce que tu as aidé à sa chute ? » s'enquit Héléna.

« Peut-être un peu. Et aussi parce que je tiens à fixer des règles claires avec... mes futurs voisins ».

Le visage de la léviathan se fendit d'un sourire amusé. Elle se redressa, laissant retomber ses pieds sur le sol, et elle se leva pour contourner la table ronde d'un pas mesurée.

« Ou... tu me donnes Dean, et en échange... je t'offre la puissance de toutes les âmes qui sortiront du Purgatoire quand j'en ouvrirais les portes ».

« Comme si j'allais renoncer aux Winchester si facilement ».

« Je t'offre la tête de Castiel lorsque je le tirerais de là ».

Les doigts de Crowley dessinaient machinalement des arabesques entre les nœuds du bois. Mais Héléna les vit très bien se figer lorsqu'elle lâcha cette proposition. Crowley releva la tête, semblant soupeser l'idée, puis il se contenta de commenter :

« C'est... une perspective... intéressante ».

Le roi de l'enfer décolla ses doigts de la surface de la table, et il commença lui aussi à la contourner à pas mesuré, afin de toujours avoir la léviathan dans son champ de vision.

« Mais je ne peux pas me séparer des Winchester. question de légitimité ».

« Et que dis-tu de ça... Nous voulons tous les deux les voir morts, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout... ce sont un peu... les chefs de file des chasseurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien... j'imagine qu'on peut dire ça ? »

« Que dirais-tu... d'une exécution publique ? A la romaine si tu veux. Les deux Winchester, dans une arène... seulement une épée pour deux... Peut-être un flacon d'eau bénite... et ils doivent se défendre contre des flots de léviathans et de démons ».

Le sourcil gauche de Crowley se souleva, montrant ainsi son intérêt. C'était une idée... foncièrement intéressante. Voir les deux Winchester batailler en vain pour leur vie. Sans compter que si l'on suivait la suggestion d'Héléna à la lettre, de ne leur laisser qu'une épée pour deux, ils se battraient probablement entre eux pour savoir lequel d'entre eux aurait la chance d'être armé. Les humains et leur stupide amour fraternel...

« D'accord. Mais je veux avoir l'entière jouissance de leur âme après leur mort ».

« Comme tu veux ».

« D'autres conditions ? » s'enquit Crowley.

« Et bien... comme tu l'as signalé... Nous allons bientôt être voisins lorsque nous aurons... conquis ce monde... chacun à notre façon... »

« Idée brillante... » marmonna Crowley pour lui-même.

Définir clairement la propriété de chacun... c'était clairement brillant. Evidemment... il était peu probable que ces frontières restent fixes une fois les humains en partie exterminés...

« Il me semble évident que l'Amérique va rester sous contrôle démonique. Je veux dire... nous étions là avant ».

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée récupérée ? L'Europe ? »

« Et bien... je peux faire un effort et te donner une partie de l'Asie ».

[***]

Dean se remit prudemment debout. La douleur qui lui transperçait le crâne était de plus en plus lancinante. Et il se sentait sur le point de vomir. Mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se préoccuper de tout ça. Il s'en préoccuperait lorsqu'il se serait échappé.

« Tu m'impressionnes petit cœur... Tu arrives à tenir debout tout seul ».

« La ferme » marmonna Dean, la bouche pâteuse.

Il se pencha pour récupérer des débris de chaise, dans l'idée de s'en servir comme une arme, et il faillit s'écrouler sur le sol.

« Et si, avant de foncer tête baissé affronté une bande de démons en colère tu commençais par... me détacher et me faire sortir de ce piège ? »

Dean soupesa l'idée une seconde. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était un démon, et il était certain que si elle ne lui avait pas encore planté un couteau dans le dos, c'était parce qu'elle n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion.

« Sérieusement, je suis sûre que tu ne te souviens même pas du rituel d'exorcisme ».

« Bien sûr que si » marmonna Dean alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de terminer d'arracher un pied de chaise.

« Vraiment, alors récite-moi les premiers vers ».

Il faillit tomber en arrière lorsqu'il réussit à arracher le pied de chaise. Il se rattrapa comme il put et soupesa son arme improvisée. Bon... ce n'était pas grand chose... mais ça ferait l'affaire...

« Dean... » essaya de le retenir Meg alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte. « Ne t'avise même pas de... »

Il se contenta de se retourner à demi, et de la fusiller du regard tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter au silence. Il posa une main sur la poignée, sa massue improvisée levée au-dessus de sa tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration, espérant que cela suffirait pour que ses derniers vertiges disparaissent enfin, puis il tira violemment la porte.

Sans perdre de temps, il pénétra dans la pièce et frappa à la tête le premier démon qui s'approcha vers lui. Son arme vola en éclat sous la force du coup, mais le démon n'eut pas l'air d'être particulièrement sonné. Dean ne s'embarrassa pas plus de son pied de chaise devenu inutile, et il frappa de toutes ses forces le nez d'un autre démon qui s'approchait trop de lui. Il se retourna, mais pas assez vite pour bloquer le poing d'un troisième démon.

Sonné, il atterrit à genoux sur le sol. Il tituba pour se remettre debout, mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se relever, l'un des démons le ceintura, immobilisant ses bras. Il tenta de ruer pour se défaire de son étreinte, gratifia l'un des démons d'un coup de pied à l'entrejambe, mais il savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas suffisant. Les mots franchirent presque d'eux-mêmes la barrière de ses lèvres.

« **Exorcisamus in satanam... »**

**Il s'interrompit, horrifié, incapable d'aller plus loin. Il ne se souvenait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de la suite du rituel d'exorcisme. Son esprit était complètement vide. Son regard vert s'agrandit sous l'effet de la peur lorsqu'il vit l'un des démons l'attraper à la gorge. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça, pas... bêtement, pas à cause d'un trou de mémoire... **

**[***]**

**Des myriades de petits points noirs remplissaient le champ de vision de Dean à mesure que son cerveau se privait d'oxygène. Dans un dernier élan, il rua des pieds pour se libérer. Il sentait que ses poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser à cause du manque d'oxygène. **

**Puis une lumière blanche l'éblouit. Il sentit la prise du démon se desserrer autour de sa gorge. Son cerveau se retrouva soudainement abreuver en oxygène, et il put distinguer ce qui se passait. **

**Le démon qui avait essayé de l'étrangler gisait au sol, tandis qu'un deuxième était en train de se faire exorciser par Ariel. **

**Le troisième démon, celui qui immobilisait Dean, poussa un grognement de colère, puis se débarrassa sèchement de lui en le balançant sans ménagement sur le sol. Sonné par sa chute – sans compter que c'était loin d'être la première de la journée – Dean se redressa comme il put sur les coudes. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Ariel donnait l'impression de tournoyer et de virevolter au milieu de la demi-douzaine de démons qui venaient d'accourir, sans jamais être blessée. Ses doigts touchèrent avec précision le front de chacun des démons et il suffisait d'à peine une seconde pour qu'une lumière blanche éclatante jaillisse de leurs yeux et de leur bouche et qu'ils s'écroulent sur le sol. Bon, il allait peut-être réviser son jugement sur la puissance de son ange gardien... songea-t-il. **

**Ariel virevolta une dernière fois, pointa son index et son majeur sur le front du dernier démon, et le regardant d'un air froid chuter sur le sol, rejoignant le reste de ses congénères. Elle embrassa les lieux d'un dernier coup d'œil avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers Dean d'un pas rapide. **

**« Tu es blessé ? »**

**« Ça va » marmonna le jeune homme en se remettant debout tant bien que mal. **

**Il vit la main de l'ange se tendre vers son front et, sans vraiment le vouloir, comme un réflexe défensif, il attrapa fermement son poignet, avant que ses doigts ne puissent le toucher. **

**« Je ne veux aucunement te blesser » le rassura l'ange, ses yeux bruns plongés dans ses yeux verts. « Au contraire ». **

**Il en fallait un peu plus pour abattre la méfiance de Dean. Néanmoins... il devait reconnaître ça. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie. Il finit par lâcher le poignet de la jeune fille, et elle apposa fermement ses doigts sur son front. Quasi instantanément, Dean se sentit bien mieux. Pour commencer, le monde ne donnait plus l'impression de tanguer sous ses pieds, et ses nausées étaient parties. **

**« Tu... Tu m'as sauvé aussi au... au Purgatoire... n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Tu étais en danger » se contenta de répondre l'ange. « Nous devons y aller avant que d'autres démons n'arrivent ». **

**« Où est Sam ? Pourquoi portes-tu sa veste ? » **

**« Il me l'a prêtée. Et il s'est fait enlevé par des léviathans ». **

**« Il QUOI ! » s'époumona Dean. « Je croyais que tu étais sensée nous protéger ! »**

**« C'est plutôt difficile de protéger une seule personne, alors imagine deux ». **

**« Et bien tes patrons pourraient... je sais pas... nous filer un ange gardien chacun ! »**

**« C'est impossible vos âmes sont trop... »**

**« Je sais, Sam et moi sommes des âmes sœurs, j'ai bien saisi ! Et pourquoi tu es venu me sauver en premier, tu devrais savoir que... »**

**« … que tu me haïrais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours si je te sauvais la vie plutôt que Sam ? Peut-être, mais en l'occurrence, la vie de Sam n'était pas en danger et... »**

**L'ange s'interrompit. Elle venait d'entendre un son. Elle regarda Dean, envisagea de lui demander de l'attendre ici, puis elle se souvint que ça ne servirait probablement à rien. Elle ne fit donc aucun commentaire et elle se dirigea vers la pièce où son protégé avait été tenu prisonnier jusqu'à récemment. **

**Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte, le temps de reconnaître Meg, puis elle s'avança fermement vers elle. Une expression de colère farouche vint aussitôt habiller son visage, comme celle qu'elle avait pendant qu'elle combattait les démons. **

**« Alors... c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie, tu vas me tuer ? » voulut savoir Meg.**

**« Tu aurais dû mourir depuis longtemps » répliqua Ariel en tendant le bras.**

**Les doigts de l'ange effleuraient presque le front de la démone lorsque Dean la retint, serrant son poignet avec un peu plus de douceur que précédemment. **

**« Non, laisse-la ». **

**« Quoi ? »**

**Ariel n'était pas la seule à être surprise. Meg leva également un regard poliment étonné vers Dean. **

**« Tu nous as aidé. Considère qu'on est quitte ». **

**« … Merci petit coeur ». **

**« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Parce que la prochaine fois... je n'aurais aucune pitié ». **

**Dean fit demi-tour, entraînant son ange gardien par la main. N'empêche... il attirait les anges... Castiel, Mickael, Gabriel, et maintenant Ariel... Il se demandait aussi si certains anges avaient un prénom qui ne finissait pas par « -el » à part Lucifer. Parce qu'au bout d'un moment, on devait être sérieusement à cours.**

**« Tu sais que me laisser ici, à la merci de la colère de Crowley quand il s'apercevra de ta disparition, reviens à me tuer d'une horrible façon ? »**

**Dean l'ignora, mais il ne put ignorer Ariel qui venait de s'immobiliser, les deux pieds fermement plantés dans le sol, l'empêchant de continuer à avancer. **

**L'ange se retourna, considéra Meg, puis tendit une main en direction des démons étendus sur le sol. Il y eut un mouvement sous l'une des vestes, puis un couteau surgit de son étui et atterrit dans la main tendue de l'ange. D'un mouvement précis, elle lança l'arme, qui alla se planter entre les jambes de la démone. **

**« Je n'aurais pas cette clémence la prochaine fois » prévint l'ange. « Allons-y ». **

**Dean détourna rapidement le regard de Meg pour emboîter le pas à l'ange. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de suivre ses ordres, mais il devait être lucide, il avait besoin d'aide pour sauver Sam. Mais dès que ça serait fait, il lui fausserait compagnie pour sauver Cass. Après tout, en allant chercher son petit frère chez les léviathans, rien ne l'empêchait d'en tuer un au passage pour ouvrir les portes du Purgatoire. **

**« Où sommes-nous ? Où est la voiture ? J'ai besoin de... »**

**Il s'interrompit en voyant que l'ange avait déjà tendu son majeur et son index réunis en direction de son front.**

**« Oh... allez quoi ! »**

**« Je suis désolée » s'excusa l'ange. **

**Dean soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, puis accepta d'un petit mouvement de tête. Juste avant que les doigts de l'ange ne le touche pour le téléporter, il espéra très fort que cette fois, il ne serait pas constipé pendant une semaine entière... **

**[***]**

**« Je veux l'Amérique » lâcha Héléna. « Si tu acceptes, je suis prête à te laisser le couteau magique des frères Winchester qui permet de vous tuer ». **

**Les yeux de Crowley se plissèrent pendant qu'il réfléchissait à cette proposition. Non. Il n'avait aucune envie de céder sur ce point. Même si l'idée de récupérer la seule arme léthale sur les démons le tentaient. **

**« Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais... les léviathans... mangent bien des humains... non ? »**

**« Jusque là je te suis ».**

**« Voici mon deal. Tu me laisses l'Amérique. Nord et Sud, je veux tout le package. Et... l'Australie. Ils sont tous blonds, bronzés et musclés, mes démons auront au moins des hôtes élégants... tu rajoutes le couteau, et je te laisse l'Inde, la Chine, l'Europe... Toute l'Afrique aussi. Mais je veux l'Angleterre, ils font cette série télé que j'aime bien ». **

**Héléna fit la moue. Elle n'était pas sûre que Dick apprécie beaucoup qu'elle ait renoncé aux Etats-Unis. **

**« Bien » lâcha-t-elle enfin. « Je crois que nous avons un accord ». **

**Il tendit la main, mais la léviathan retint un rire moqueur.**

**« Je t'en prie, je tiens à relire le contrat avant de m'engager ». **

**« Cela risque d'être fastidieux ».**

**« L'humain a qui j'ai copié l'ADN était avocate. J'ai quelques restes » le renseigna Héléna avec un sourire. **

**Crowley soupira puis il eut un vague geste de la main au-dessus de la table et une pile de papier apparut dans un tourbillon de fumée. **

**« Je t'en prie ». **

**Héléna contourna la table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, commençant à dépouiller le contrat. Crowley commença à faire quelques pas, fourrant les mains dans les poches de son manteau, attendant les remarques éventuelles de sa partenaire. Il s'immobilisa en entendant son portable sonner et, sans geste brusque, il commença à fouiller sa poche intérieure. **

**« Crowley » annonça-t-il en décrochant. **

**Ses poings se serrèrent de plus en plus forts à mesure que son interlocuteur lui annonçait la nouvelle. Il raccrocha rageusement son téléphone, fit demi-tour à grand pas, et leva le poing pour frapper la léviathan en plein visage. Mais celle-ci sentit venir l'attaque puisqu'elle se releva et bloqua le poing de Crowley avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage. Elle le repoussa et sortit ses crocs pour le forcer à reculer.**

**« Sale garce, tu cherchais à gagner du temps ! »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Dean s'est échappé, mais tu devais déjà le savoir ! Tes petits camarades étaient sûrement dans le coup. Tu vas me le payer ». **


	7. Chapter 7

Comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce moyen de transport, Dean avait la désagréable sensation qu'il allait vomir tout le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

« Nous devons faire vite ».

« Je croyais que Sam n'était pas en danger » répliqua-t-il en emboîtant le pas à son ange gardien pour regagner sa voiture.

Il se figea brusquement lorsque l'ange pivota vers lui et lui lança un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « Ne t'avise pas d'utiliser ce ton ironique avec moi jeune homme ». Ariel ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, fit simplement demi-tour et s'arrêta à côté de l'Impala. Dean s'approcha du coffre, et pour la première fois, il sembla réellement prendre conscience des dégâts qu'avaient subis sa voiture.

« Oh, chérie, je suis désolé, je promets de te remettre d'aplomb, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne d'autre que moi te conduire ».

Il ouvrit le coffre, releva le double-fond et l'immobilisa avec un fusil d'assaut qu'il cala contre la carrosserie, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il attrapa un fusil, vérifia qu'il était chargé, puis glissa deux autres armes de poing à sa ceinture.

« Alors, quel est le plan ? On fonce dans le tas ? »

Il glissa un couteau à sa ceinture, s'apprêta à en sortir un deuxième, puis il redressa la tête pour s'intéresser à l'ange. Elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, et elle avait le regard dans le vague. Impatient, Dean fit claquer ses doigts à côté de son oreille, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Désolée, j'essayais de percevoir Sam le plus précisément possible ».

« Il est toujours en vie ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est. S'il était gravement blessé ou déjà mort, je souffrirais trop pour rester ici ».

Dean leva un regard interrogateur vers l'ange.

« Les anges gardiens survivent rarement à la mort de leurs protégés ».

« Je suis mort un nombre incalculable de fois. Et Sam aussi » lui fit remarquer Dean d'un ton calme.

« Mais jamais tous les deux en même temps ».

Dean s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais Ariel ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu crois... que je ne peux pas comprendre à quel point tu veux sauver Castiel. Et tu crois également que je n'ai jamais été là pour toi... ».

« On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été très présente pour... empêcher Sam de mourir. Ou pour me sauver de l'enfer après mon pacte. Ou pour... »

« J'ai essayé. Je ne pouvais pas te sauver de l'enfer... »

« Étonnant... »

« Mais j'ai sauvé Sam de Lilith » poursuivit l'ange.

Cette révélation sembla prendre Dean de court. Il releva la tête de son coffre, attendant la suite. Il avait toujours cru que ce sauvetage miraculeux venait du sang de démon qui avait infecté l'organisme de Sam pendant longtemps, et de ses pouvoirs psychiques.

« Après ta mort, elle a essayé de tuer Sam, mais je l'en ai empêché. Je suis restée avec lui. Je... J'ai peut-être fait le mauvais choix. J'aurai peut-être dû te suivre en enfer. J'aurais pu t'aider à tenir, peut-être même à ramper hors du gouffre... ».

« … Tu es resté avec Sam ? »

« Bien sûr ».

Dean lâcha un petit son indescriptible, entre ses lèvres. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas été d'une efficacité exemplaire.

« Arrête de me repousser, et peut-être que je serais plus efficace dans mon travail ».

« Je ne te repousse pas, d'accord ? Je ne savais même pas que tu existais il y a encore vingt-quatre heures ».

« Ce n'est pas ça l'important. Tu penses toujours que tu ne mérites pas d'être sauvé. Parfois, tu penses même que tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Parce que ton père est mort pour te sauver. Parce que tu as déclenché l'apocalypse sans le savoir ».

« Wow wow wow wow, contente-toi d'être un gardien, ok ? Ne me balance pas toute cette merde de psycho-analyse, d'accord ? »

« Bien » répondit l'ange en détournant la tête. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Ouai, allons-y » répondit le chasseur en refermant son coffre.

Ariel tendit sa main pour qu'il la prenne, mais à la place, Dean lui tendit une machette. Elle haussa un sourcil, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'on allait trancher des têtes. Ça peut-être utile d'avoir un ange armé ».

« J'ai arraché la tête des derniers léviathans que j'ai croisé. A mains nues ».

« Mec, c'est dégoûtant ! » se scandalisa presque Dean avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

« C'est aussi efficace » répondit l'ange. « Mais je veux bien faire un effort ».

[***]

L'annonce de Crowley était tombée comme un couperet. Dean Winchester s'était échappé. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait partir à la recherche de son frère. Puis la léviathan sembla remarquer la colère de Crowley, et prudemment, elle recula de quelques pas.

« Mes hommes n'y sont pour rien » se défendit-elle aussitôt.

« Oh, vraiment ? » siffla Crowley entre ses dents.

« Quel aurait été l'intérêt pour moi de chercher à te doubler ? ».

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour... t'éviter d'avoir à partager le monde avec les démons une fois que ton cher Dick sera revenu du Purgatoire. Encore ».

« Ce n'est pas que cela m'enchante, mais j'ai encore besoin de toi » lui rétorqua Héléna.

Crowley, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son manteau, retint un petit rire.

« Le deal ne tient plus ».

« De toute évidence, puisque tu as perdu ton Winchester ».

« Eh bien... j'espère qu'il va tuer quelques uns de tes léviathans et retrouver son très cher frère avant que mes démons ne mettent la main sur lui ».

« Pour que tu puisses me tuer ensuite ? »

« Je suis quasiment sûr qu'en énervant suffisamment les Winchester... ils s'en chargeront pour moi. Je pourrais même leur proposer un deal intéressant ».

Crowley commença à reculer vers la porte, gardant son regard rivé sur Héléna.

« Malheureusement, tu ne seras vraisemblablement plus là pour voir ça ».

La léviathan tourna légèrement la tête sur la gauche en entendant un bruit indistinct derrière elle. Un démon se trouvait derrière elle. Ses pupilles virèrent au noir profond lorsqu'il lui décrocha un petit sourire mauvais.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as pour ordre de ne pas me laisser sortir d'ici vivante ? »

Le démon ne prononça pas un mot, mais son sourire s'élargit, et il dévoila la machette qu'il avait jusque là dissimulée dans son dos.

« Je prends ça pour un oui » soupira Héléna.

Elle étira sa nuque sur le côté, puis elle s'avança vers le démon, d'une démarche assurée, le visage déformée par le faciès hideux du léviathan sur le point de se nourrir.

[***]

Sam sciait avec patience les liens qui entravaient ses poignets avec sa lime à ongle. Mais il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas très efficace. A ce rythme-là, il serait mort avant d'avoir réussi à se libérer. A moins que Dean ne vienne le chercher. Il avait à peine entamé la corde... Il soupira de dépit et releva la tête, cherchant une autre idée, n'importe laquelle, pour se sortir de là. Peut-être pouvait-il se propulser contre la porte en verre ? En prenant suffisamment d'élan, il arriverait peut-être à se débarrasser du garde. Mais comment se débrouillerait-il après ? Il serait toujours attaché. Il lui fallait un plan décida-t-il, essayant d'en trouver un, n'importe lequel.

Il réfléchit pendant une bonne minute, puis sembla renoncer. Il n'avait pas besoin de plan. Les plans ne fonctionnaient de toute façon jamais. Toutes les fois où ils avaient essayé de planifier une attaque surprise, rien ne s'était jamais passé comme prévu. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait pris sa décision.

Tant bien que mal, il réussit à faire reculer sa chaise jusqu'à atteindre le mur de la salle de réunion. Il s'assura qu'il avait une trajectoire parfaitement dégagée, puis il fit pivoter sa chaise. Il avait besoin de prendre de l'élan. L'ennui, c'était que ses pieds étaient attachés à sa chaise. Il lâcha un juron au moment où une alarme stridente résonna. Il vit plusieurs léviathans courir dans le couloir, à travers le mur transparent de sa cellule. Que se passait-il ? L'un d'eux échangea quelques mots avec son gardien, avant que ce dernier ne lui emboîte le pas dans le couloir.

Sa tête pivota de nouveau, et son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Ariel. L'ange eut la présence d'esprit de lui plaquer une main ferme sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. Elle lui fit signe de se taire d'un signe de l'index, avant d'enlever sa main de sa bouche.

« Où est Dean ? »

« Je l'ai téléporté dans le hall d'entrée. Il a insisté pour que je vienne te chercher ».

Sam se débarrassa des liens qui entravaient sa main gauche dès qu'Ariel eut terminé de libérer sa main droite, et il prit la machette qu'elle tenait dans sa main avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment le temps de la lui donner.

« Il va bien ? »

« Il est en colère ».

« C'est un oui ? »

L'ange retint un sourire en lui présentant sa main.

[***]

Dean trancha d'un geste vif la tête du léviathan le plus proche de lui. Il esquiva l'attaque d'un autre, et profita de son déséquilibre pour lui lancer au visage le produit ménager qui suffisait à les brûler. Il acheva de mettre son adversaire à terre d'un coup de coude bien placé dans le dos, et il balaya rapidement le hall du regard, prêt à réagir à la prochaine attaque. Mais la pièce ne comportait aucun léviathan encore en état de se battre. Pour l'instant tout du moins. Sans perdre une seconde, il retourna le seul léviathan dont la tête était encore attachée au reste de son corps, le retourna sans ménagement sur le dos, et le maintint au sol en appuyant sans douceur son genou sur sa poitrine.

« Où est ton chef ? »

« Pas ici... » hoqueta le léviathan, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Où alors ! »

« Va te faire... »

« Oh, surveille ton langage, ou je te soulage de ta tête ».

« Elle me fera pire si je te parle » répliqua la créature.

« Quel est le plan ? Je te préviens, j'ai eu une dure journée, alors tu ferais mieux de parler sans trop attendre ».

« Pourquoi ? Tant que tu ignores ce qui se prépare, tu ne pourras pas le faire capoter ? »

« Qui crois-tu que je suis ? Je sais très bien ce que vous prévoyez de faire. Rouvrir les portes du Purgatoire, ramener Dick et m'obliger à bouffer encore des légumes parce que vous aurez infecté la bouffe ! Où le rituel va avoir lieu ?! » s'époumona Dean, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du léviathan.

« Je ne dirais rien. Je sais pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement. Mais tu ne pourras pas le faire sortir de cette façon. Castiel... » le léviathan ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire mauvais. « Il est condamné. Ça m'étonnerait même qu'il soit encore vivant. Les léviathans encore là-bas ont dû faire un festin de lui ».

Le regard de Dean se noircit encore un peu plus et il leva sa machette.

« J'exterminerais chacun d'entre vous dans la souffrance ».

« C'est ce qu'on ver... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Dean abattit sa machette sur son cou. La lame pénétra sa chair et détacha la tête du monstre du reste de son corps. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas l'énerver.

Il se releva, embrassant les lieux du regard, pendant qu'il éloignait la tête du léviathan du reste de son corps d'un coup de pied. Il fallait qu'il éloigne les têtes des corps, ou ses créatures de merde allaient leur coller aux basques. Il était encore en train de réfléchir lorsque son regard tomba sur un chariot de transport de courrier, oublié dans un coin. Il ne sembla pas tout de suite réaliser qu'il tenait une idée, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur l'objet une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux verts glissèrent vers la tête la plus proche de lui, puis de nouveau sur le chariot à courrier. Il enjamba le cadavre sans tête de plusieurs léviathans sanguinolents, puis vida consciencieusement les paniers du chariot sur le sol. Il ramassa la tête la plus proche de lui, et la lâcha sans douceur dans l'un des bacs en plastique blanchâtre. Il ramassa toutes les têtes de léviathans, puis il poussa son engin jusqu'à l'ascenseur le plus proche. Il était temps de retrouver Sammy. En espérant qu'il accepte de l'aider à sauver Castiel.


End file.
